Hayate No Gotoku! A New World
by Javelin 693
Summary: What if, in another universe, Hayate met Hinagiku instead? The possibilities are quite endless. Will they love each other one day or will their world collapse around them? A HayaXHina fanfiction. Strong words warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When I Met You, It Is A New World**

 **[An Empty Park, 7:45p.m.]**

In the vast of an empty park filled with a rough road, trees, flowers as decorations in the park and falling snow filled up the scenery. The surroundings started to become colder and colder as the drops of the snowflakes decrease the temperature of the park's surroundings. Vending machines glowing in the dark, preparing to serve in hot drinks for passerbys.

And there, under a tree, there was a blue haired teenager with blue eyes wearing a coat on his black long sleeved shirt and jeans standing under a tree, his fist landed on a tree with an angry face.

'Dammit! Why does this happen to me?! Of all the things that could've happen...'

The blue haired teenager then kneeled down, shivering in despair.

'Everything. Everything i have to do to live. All of it. They're trashed. By one thing...'

Tears then started to run down across his cheeks. He was also shaking uncontrolably, clenching his fist harder.

" **GODDAMNIT MOM AND DAD!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE HARDER!!!"** He yelled on top of his lungs, his voices echoing the empty park. He then broke back, crying and shivering violently.

"... why do you have to gamble in my hard earn money that i worked so hard to get and bet into it? Why do you have to land that big debt on me?" He said weakly, crouched. "What did i even do to deserve this?"

He kept on crying on the snowy ground. Not realizing a figure approached to him in the dark.

"Guess i'll just have to kill myself. No point to continue like this." He said, before he can't feel a drop of a snowflake on him.

"You can't do that." A female voice said. "Not when there's a whole lot of things you can enjoy the moments that are in front of you."

He then turned around and saw a pink haired girl tied with a yellow hairclip with yellow eyes wearing a brown fluffy coat, a green skirt and black long socks and brown boots.

The blue eyed boy stared at her yellow eyes, looking into her eyes.

"You'd actually will die if you stay here for too long." She said. The boy's reaction changed.

"What do you care?" He said. "You don't care about me. Not even everyone else."

The pink haired girl notice tears on his face.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" She said.

"That's none of your business." He replied.

"Oh come on, now." She said cheerfully with her eyes closed. "Don't be like that. I just wanted to help."

"I DON'T need your help." He said, his tone a bit changing. "The last time i ask for help, i end up in an alleyway, nothing but butt naked."

She was shocked, by the words of the teenage boy that laid out of.

"And of all the things that i had to go up with, this bullshit happened to me. My stupid parents put a huge debt to me." He then started to laugh, but in a sarcastic way.

She was now surprised, as if she was stabbed to the heart by an unknown force. But however, after a few seconds, she returned her smile back.

"Wh-Why don't i help you? To solve that problem of yours for you?" She said.

That made him laugh sarcastically.

"You. Help me? Oh please, beautiful. Even you can't pay up that much." He said, laughing a bit maniacally.

"No. But i have a friend of mine who can pay off that debt for you." She said, again with a cheerful face.

"Your friend can pay you off that much? Ha. Even whoever your friend is couldn't possibly can pay off that much."

She shaked her head, still smiling.

"Well, why don't you tell me how much that got you into this problem." She said.

"150 million. How about that?" He said, smiling maniacally.

"Oh. That's it?" She said.

"Ha. Told you that you can't..."

"Nagi. I need some help. I want to ask you for 150 million yen for someone that has a large debt on." She said, which made the boy surprised. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure he'll pay that off."

'No way. Does she actually...' He thought.

"Okay. Thanks. I owe you. Have a nice holiday." She then hung up the call before she turned around to see the boy. "See i told you that my-" She didn't finish her sentence as she saw the boy crying uncontrollably.

"Why..? Why does it have to be now that a good thing happen to me?!" He stuttered.

The pink haired girl hesitated to say anything as he saw the boy crying. But did so afterwards.

"Um. Are you-" She then gave a hand to him, only for the boy to cling and hugged her tightly while still crying in joy.

"Thank you." He said, still gripping her in his arms, making the girl blush a bit red. But she also started to smile as well.

"Um. You're welcome." She replied. "But, uh, can you let go of me now?"

The boy realized that he was hugging her too long and finally let's go of her.

"Sorry. It's just that... uhh..." His lips then sealed by the girl with the pink hair.

"There, there. No need to say anything." She said, telling the boy that he doesn't need to say anymore. "Now, i assume that you can't return to your home?"

"Not anymore since my parents left now."

She sighed.

"Well, how about if you could stay at my home for now until we find you a new home?" She said, suggesting of what he should do.

The boy smiled. "Thank you... uhh..."

"Hinagiku. It's Katsura Hinagiku." She said, introducing herself to the boy.

"Thanks." He replied to her. "Well, anyways, i'm Hayate. Ayasaki Hayate." Then, he lended his open palm to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ayasaki-kun." She said, returning his thankfulness by shaking hands with him while giving him her smile.

Meanwhile, there were three individuals, in a white Audi RS7 looking at the two teenagers.

"So, our boy ran off from us to talk to his girlfriend, huh?" The scarfaced man in his white luxury suit said.

"How about we give him a surprise?" One of them suggested.

The other two smiled.

Back at the two...

"Well, i think i should get a drink." Hinagiku said. "It's getting cold here. You want one?"

"That would be nice." Hayate replied. "Thanks."

"Wait here. I'll be back." She said, before she left him to get their drinks. Hayate stood there, thinking that maybe it wasn't too bad afterall. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and felt fear when he looked at the source.

"Going out on a date, huh, boy?" The scarfaced man said.

'Oh shoot.' Hayate thought.

"Well, you seem to be havin' a good time flirting with her." His friends said. "Too bad it's gonna be the last."

"W... wait. Sh-she can pay up my debt for me." He said fearfully. "We'll wait up for her, okay? I can show you-"

"Shut up." The man replied. "No way in hell you can trick us again." Then, the two of his friends dragged him away from the scene.

"H-HEEELLLLPPPP!!!" Hayate yelled on top of his lungs, screaming for help.

"Scream all you want, kid. But by the time they got here, we're already gone." One of his friends said.

"HEY!" A female voice yelled, which they all turned around. Only for one of them to get hit by a medium sized stick to the head and dropped onto the ground. And they saw a pink haired girl.

"H-Hinagiku-san!" Hayate called.

"If you don't want to get hurt, let him go." She then pointed another stick at them.

"You don't tell us what to do, pinky!" The thug said to her, before charging towards her. "You think i won't hit you, kid?!" Then, Hinagiku sidestepped as soon as he reached her, kneeing him in the gut and swinged the stick at the back of his head, before jumping back from him 4 feet away.

"No. But i was expecting you'd say that." She replied sarcastically, in which the man charged at her again, fist clenched, about to swing his fist to her, only that she avoided in time. The man was still swinging his fist towards her. But she still avoids those. Hinagiku then does the counterattack by swinging her stick to his chin, making the man to hold his chin in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled, getting more and more angry as he did a final attack to her by dashing straight to Hinagiku. However, he ran into a tree when she sidestepped once more, thus knocking him out.

The last man was going to put up a fight, but hesitant to do so. Hinagiku looked at the man, with deathly eyes.

"Are you going to do something?" She asked to the man, with a deathly stare.

The man shivered in fear, before he let go of Hayate and started running away.

"Are you okay, Ayasaki-kun?" She said, putting down her stick.

He looked at the scarfaced man on the ground, and his associate also lying on the ground. He then looked at Hinagiku.

"Th-thank you." Hayate thanked her.

"Your welcome." She said.

The scarfaced man on the ground twitched, started to regain consciousness.

"My friend should be here. She'll help you pay the debt you have." Hinagiku said.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Hinagiku-san." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I would've commit suicide if you didn't save me."

"I'll pretend that i didn't hear that." She said.

"HEAR THIS OUT!" A screaming voice said behind Hinagiku, which she turned around before she was punched, knocking her unconscious and fell to the ground.

Hayate was shocked.

"Get knocked out, pinky!" The man said. "That's what you get for pickin' on me!"

"Why..." Hayate muttered, to which the man turned his attention to the boy, his hair covered his eyes. "How could you... do this..."

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. I just don't want to lose to a pinky like your girlfriend here."

"Why... why..." Hayate then clenched his fist.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TO HER, ASSHOLE!!!" Hayate then swinged his fist to the man's face, causing him to fall onto his knees. The blue haired then, kneed him in the face, the man then backstepped.

"You little brat!" The scarfaced man then took out a knife and tried to swing it to Hayate, only for the boy to grip the sharp edge of the knife, his palm bleeding out, before he does an uppercut to his chin, launching him onto the top of the ground. The man tried to get up, but before he can do so, Hayate jumped on top of his chest, both of his hands clenched, starting to punch him repeatedly to his face.

"You..."

 ***PUNCH***

"...Stupid..."

 ***PUNCH* *PUNCH***

"...Fucking..."

 ***PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH***

"...MOTHERFUCKER!!!"

 ***BAM!***

Hayate then stopped beating the man, both of his fists on the man's face. He took a deep, heavy breath as he saw the scarfaced man's face bulged, his eyes in tears, bloodied, his cheeks are leaking out blood, his tooths are everywhere and his eyes are barely opened and purple.

"Offfoffffoooffff..." The man muffled, tongue sticking out, and his right hand was trying to reach onto something, only for Hayate noticed it and saw an M9 Beretta next to him. He then grabbed his gun, stood up and aimed a gun at him.

"You like it you twisted fuck? Like it when you DON'T LEARN TO GIVE UP!?!" Hayate yelled while aiming his gun to the man, which made the man muffled in terror. "You don't like to lose, huh?"

Hinagiku twitched and saw a blurry vision of two figures, then quickly regained consciousness as soon as she saw Hayate, holding and aiming a pistol at the scarfaced man.

"Well, this time, you are, motherfucker." He was about to shoot when Hinagiku pushed the pistol away, missing his shot, causing the bullet to richotte from the ground.

"Ayasaki-kun! What do you think you're doing!?" Hinagiku yelled at him.

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm taking this man's life!" He then aimed his gun again at the man, only for her to stop what he was doing.

"You can't! It's wrong!" Hinagiku protested.

"So does this asshole hit a girl like you!" Hayate yelled.

"It's not worth it. Think about it!" Hinagiku was trying to calm him down from killing the man. "If you kill him, you would be put away for the rest of your life, and i can't bear to see you in there." Then, Hinagiku started to cry.

Hayate's eyes widened.

"I-i can't see a cute boy like you end up in prison. It... it's a waste for a cute face like yours." Hinagiku said, tears ran down across her cheeks.

Hayate started to calm down and dropped the pistol to the ground, before he started to hug her. His tears then started to drip to his cheeks as well.

"You... you think i'm cute?" He said, teary eyed.

"Didn't you heard what i said?" Hinagiku replied, sniffing.

"I did. I just wanted to make sure if i heard it right." He then tightly hugged her.

"Dummy." Hinagiku said, as she saw a black Porsche Panamera Turbo (971) escorted by 2 black BMW X6s, 3 black Aston Martin One-77 and a black Koenigsegg Agera RS as well as a helicopter heading to the entrance of the park.

"Are those your friends, Hinagiku-san?" Hayate said, as the cars stopped at the entrance and the door of the rear of the Panamera opened and there was a blonde twin-tailed girl with emerald green eyes wearing a leather coat, a black dress with long white socks, accompanied by her body guards heading towards them.

"Yeah. They're my friends."

The two of them are still onto eachother's embrace as the group finally caught up to them.

"Hey, Hinagiku. Here's the money you asked me to... WHOA! What the heck happened to that guy!?" The twin tailed blonde said in shock as she saw the man's face bulged in a bloodied state.

"Well, it's a long story. But can you lend this boy to settle his debt?" Hinagiku said.

"Sure." The blonde said. "So, uh, is this the guy you said on the phone?"

"Yes. His name is Hayate Ayasaki." She replied.

The blonde twin tailed girl then looked at the man again before looking back at the blue haired boy.

"Did he... uh, do that?" She asked, which the both of them nodded. "Well, i saw him took out one of my three guards before, so there's no way a seedy faced guy like him would stand up a chance against him."

Hayate sweatdropped.

"But regardless, if he did that to him..." The blonde twin tailed girl walked up to him. "Would you like to be my butler, Hayate?" She said.

Hayate had a thought.

"Well, i could start off fresh this time." He said. "Sure." He said again, his eyes cheerfully closed.

The girl smiled.

"Good. You can start off by tomorrow. Don't be late." The girl started to walk away, leaving a briefcase of 150 million yen and a note regarding to leave Hayate alone next to the man. "And can someone send that guy to the hospital?"

As she started to walk away from the scene, two of the other bodyguards lended a paper to Hayate, which the boy took before they left the two couples. Hayate looked at the paper, regarding for an apply as a butler of a family called 'The Sanzenin Family'

Hayate smiled.

'Guess it will be a new world for me to step into.' Hayate thought, as he looked to the bright moon.

 **Author's note: Sorry if there was an out of character scene. I thought that it is an alternate world and sonetimes, i thought it would be a good idea to improvise.**

 **Don't know what you think about it though, but leave your thoughts in the review.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Regarding of reviews that I looked upon when I saw my latest story that has three reviews (most of the stories I wrote didn't have any reviews, except for You Still Love Me, Don't You?), I will abandon other stories and focus on this one.** **With that said, before we start,** **I read a review about some mistakes I made pointed out by geororo.**

 **I thought it would be a good idea if I try to write it that was in my mind.** **Since I don't know what to think of next and I obviously was on going for a long vacation.**

 **That, and also the** **Out** **of Character thing.** **And also sorry for posting this late, I need some bright ideas on writing this story and I seem to have some connection problems as well.**

 **With that being said, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: A New World Is A New Life For Me**

 **[ The Sanzenin Estate]**

In the middle of a crowded forest near a road somewhere, lies a big and wide rich estate guarded with men in blacks. Some have security dogs watching the perimeter. There were also cameras installed at every perimeter of the estate from each sides. There are also a car pool, filled from sports sedans to high end pursuit hypercars that are colored black. Finally, inside the compound are also auto turrets, shaped as a small towering machine gun with a red optical eye defending the perimeters as well.

Inside the mansion however, at the entrance, was a blue haired and blue eyed butler with a girlishly face wearing a black butler uniform with black shoes sweeping the mess on the floor, dusting out some molecules from the floor that wasn't dusted for a while alongside with a brown haired girl with red eyes wearing a blue maid uniform who was helping the butler by dusting out the furnitures. The butler was cheerfully humming as he cleaned the interiors of the mansion. He then turned his attention to the brown-haired maid while sweeping the floor.

"Maria-san." He called to the maid. "This floor is done. I'm going to sweep the next one."

The maid turned her attention to the butler.

"Okay, Hayate-kun." Maria replied. The butler then left, carrying the broom with him to the next area that needs to be sweeping. He passed by a nearby mirror, before he stepped back towards the mirror to take a glance of himself in his new butler uniform.

'I look good in this. Wonder if Hinagiku-san would like it as well?' He wondered, before he goes back to his duty. As he was walking in the long corridor of the mansion, he took time to look outside the window, admiring the estate that was well guarded. He was amazed of how rich this Sanzenin girl is. Not only having highly ranked bulky bodyguards armed with a carbine rifle guarding outside the mansion, but also have automated turrets fitted with a long-barreled gun to guard the perimeters of the mansion that makes most rich people that they could've afford a better security. Furthermore, there is a single carpool reserved for escorting the girl on the street and the other cars, especially expensive manufactured hypercars are serve to pursue any kidnappers thanks to their modifieded top speed, handling and a tough bodywork design, poweful enough to knock off any runaway vehicles off the road. And the obsidian black Koenigsegg Agera RS which he saw last night was no exception.

"Amazing. Who knew she could be this rich to afford all those cars." He commented while he sees the outside of the mansion before he was greeted by another voice.

"Yes. Amazing, isn't it?" The voice said, which made the blue-haired butler turned his attention to the source. He saw an old-aged man wearing a butler uniform similar to Hayate.

"Oh. Klaus-san." He said.

"All of this was purchased by her family's wealth before she was born." Klaus said. "To ensure the safety of ojou-sama."

Hayate nodded.

"Well then, off you go. I wouldn't want to distract you from doing your work." Klaus said, excusing the butler to go back to his work.

"Y-Yes." He said, before he left. The head butler looked at the boy.

'I wonder if this idea about hiring that boy is a good one?' The head butler thought.

Hayate walked along the hallway, looking at the outside again, admiring the view before he focused on his chores given by the maid.

'I wonder what is Hinagiku-san doing right now?' Hayate thought, having a flashback about the time Hinagiku saved him. 'She... she saved me from those guys. Why?'

 **[Meanwhile, at Hakuo Academy...]**

In the middle of the city, there stood numbers of large building in the compound of the area, outside the metal, spiked fences reinforced with what it looks like marbles. The buildings are appeared to be made out of marbles and the design of the buildings are as if from the 90 era british school designs. In fact, there is a tall clock tower that resembles Big Ben. With the exception that it is a place for the Student Council President.

In the clock tower, there is a room filled with books, from the history of the American Revolution to the Universal Fact, a painting of Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci and a well decorated desk, a leather seat and a lot of paperworks. On the leather seat, there is a pink-haired girl with yellow eyes and a beautiful fair skin wearing a pink, long-sleeved top tied with a yellow cloth wrapped around her collarneck and a light pink dress doing her paperwork. Despite being a lot of paperwork to do, she does it without any difficulties. She sighed from doing a lot of paperwork.

"This is a lot of work." She said. "But i'm almost done with this." Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss President." A young female voice called out behind the door.

"Oh, come in, please." Hinagiku replied, letting the person in, which the door opened. The person got in is a grey-haired girl, her hair tied to the back with a black ribbon. She was wearing glasses and wore a similar uniform of Hinagiku.

"Oh. Chiharu. Are you done of the reports regarding of student's test scores?" Hinagiku asked.

"Yes. I'm done with those. And I assume you've done yours, don't you?" Chiharu said while pressing her glasses up.

"All finished~" Hinagiku replied cheerfully. "So, when this schools over, can we hang out someplace?"

Chiharu had some thoughts for a moment.

"Well, I suppose. Since i have nothing else to do." Chiharu answered. "But we should wait until sunset. Cause I'll be busy for a while after school."

Hinagiku then had a thought ran inside.

"Are you busy on your... part-time job or something?"

This comment made Chiharu blushed.

"N-No. Wh-What do you think I have a part-time job?" Chiharu stuttered, her face red and flailing her arms up and down quickly. "I was thinking of-of..."

Hinagiku stared in curiosity, waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking that I might... forgot checking the background data or something.

Silence then dawns in for only a few seconds. Chiharu was nervous. Nervous that Hinagiku will not believe her words that she said.

"Next time, check carefully. Okay~?" Hinagiku said cheerfully.

Chiharu let out a sigh. Thinking of her secret job isn't put out for now.

"O-Okay. I'll be checking them now."

"Okay. See you soon."

After they had a nice conversation and Chiharu left the student council room, Hinagiku sat back down on her leather chair and leaned down to look up to the ceiling, thinking about something that made her somehow left out.

'Ayasaki-kun... Guess you'd done the same thing as I do the last time.' She thought as a painful flashback ran inside her thoughts.

 _"Onee-chan. Where's mommy and daddy?"_

'But I wonder..."

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_

'...if this was... destiny that put him in this as I do?'

The pink-haired student council president thought of that fateful night as she still had her thousand yard stare. Thinking about Hayate has to go through. She sighed.

Meanwhile, back at the Mansion. Hayate was sweeping in the hallway. He then paused, thoughtful as he stopped sweeping the floor.

'That girl last night, Hinagiku... Why did she saved me from those bastards?' Hayate thought as he had a thousand yard stare.

He ran down the possibilities of why a beautiful girl like her would save a trash looking boy like himself. It wasn't just fate, or kindness either. Nor that she doesn't want to see him die or end up someplace worse.

Was it because...

"You done daydreaming, boy?"

Hayate snapped out from his thoughts to reality as a voice call out to him. He turned around to the source and saw Klaus, the head butler.

"Back to work." The head butler said.

Hayate obliged and continued sweeping as he was sweeping out the slightly dusted floor.

'It couldn't be. She can't be.' He thought as he swept. 'Does she? Maybe I... should ask her if it's true?'

He had a thought about asking her. But seeing that she might be busy of her schoolwork and he is busy keeping his job as a Butler, it would be unsuitable at this time.

But even so, he is going to ask her nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3:** **Life's Been Busy, But Living In Is Busier]**

 **[At A Shopping Area, Afternoon]**

At the place where the orange sun sets shine onto the area, passer-by, peoples and students come across here either buying something for their own needs, or they came here to hang around with someone to take a walk around in the said area.

Two students in particular, Chiharu Harukaze, the secretary and Hinagiku Katsura, the Student Council President were having fun together, with both snacks and milkshakes on their hands. And while the two are strolling in this shopping mall, Hinagiku noticed Chiharu's exhausted face when she sighed in exhaustion.

"What's wrong Chiharu? You look like you have a busy day."

"Yeah, well..."

 **[37 Minutes Earlier]**

At a maid cafe, there are numerous people inside the said cafe, coming in and out of the building. There was a lot of customers waiting to be served by some cute girls in maid clothing. The maids are having a bit of a problem serving their customers as more came in. What's more of a problem is that the maids can't get enough service for their customers. Of course, it was no problem for the grey-haired maid who was doing a fine job as she served the customers with not only her hardworking attitude, but also her cute, cheerful smile. The boys and males have hearts on their eyes as the grey-haired passes them by with a cheerful smile and a wink to them.

Being a maid is hardwork, but it's also fun seeing that the grey-haired maid was also enjoying this job. So basically, it's a win-win situation.

 **[Back To The Present]**

"... some are worth doing so." Chiharu said with a faint blush on her face.

Hinagiku stared, before she said, "Okay. So it's a bit late now. Let's say, see you soon tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye now, Hina." Chiharu said, parting ways from Hinagiku while waving at her.

 _'I wonder what's for dinner tonight?'_ Hinagiku thought as a thought of Salisbury Steak or a Homemade Burger for dinner ran throught in her mind. _'It could be either of them, or BOTH!_ _I should get home quick and help mom about_ _the dishes tonight.'_ As she thought about helping her mother to prepare dinner tonight, then, she cut off her thoughts as she just remembered something.

 _'Hayate-kun. I wonder what and how he's doing right now.'_ She thought as an image of her younger self running towards a shining door.

 _"MOMMY! DADDY!"_

 _'I... still couldn't believe he has to go through that, like I was once.'_ She then held her hands on her chest as she was walking under the orange sun while looking up in the sky.

 _'I hope you're doing fine, Hayate-kun.'_

 **[At The Sanzenin Mansion]**

Meanwhile inside the kitchen of the mansion, a blue-haired butler, wearing an apron and a hair cloth to cover his blue hair, was cooking some finely chopped vegetables and now he needs to cut up some unfreezed chicken meat. The way that he heats up the onion and garlic inside the carbon fiber bowl as an appetizer and he cooks it perfectly at the right termperature was impressive as always. Furthermore, after he was done frying the onion, he now puts in the chopped chicken in with some seasoning, salt and pepper in it without so much putting in too much or too little in it.

Apparently, he might learn how to cook some where at his young age.

There was no denying that fact. If his cooking was so simple, he wouldn't have done this kind of technique right now. And also the fact that the chicken was cooked to golden without any burn marks was another example of his excellent cooking. He then makes the finishing touches by adding his cooked vegetables and onions onto the chicken and sorted them neatly. He then take a whiff of smell of his cooking.

"Delicious smell. Wonder if ojou-sama likes this?" He said, complimenting his own cooking to see if this impresses his master. And after much thoughts of thinking if the girl likes his cooking, he cleaned up after himself by cleaning up the kitchen utensils he used for the cooking skillfully as well.

Meanwhile, a twin-tailed blonde girl and a brown haired maid was eying on the butler who was just done preparing dinner for the Sanzenin heiress.

"Not only he's doing a great job at making that delicious dinner he's making, but..." The twin-tailed blonde then was cut off by the maid.

"...also can clean up after himself that fast."

"Judging from what we see here now, he could be a perfect replacement for you, Nagi."

Nagi nodded, agreeing of what the maid just said.

"Yeah. He might be a perfect replacement for me. After all, the last butler worked for me got run over by a truck."

Maria sweatdropped.

"No. You fired him because he was acting all lolicon to you, Nagi." Maria clarified the reason of why she needs a replacement.

"Let's just say he was."

Maria sweatdropped again. The two girls then looked back at the butler who was sorting and managing the kitchen utensils. Then they realized how organized Hayate is.

"Okay. So he's organized." Nagi said. "But still, I should tell you to be cautious around him."

With those words spat out, Nagi left, and Maria sighed about what the blonde just said as well as shaking her head before she excused herself as well.

Back at the butler, he was cheerfully humming as he sorted out the kitchen utensils that he used to cook dinner for the blonde. He arranged and puts them back where they belong. Then, he removed his apron and his hair cloth and hang them back where he picked up before he looked back at the kitchen he cleaned up.

He sighed, before he switched off the kitchen lights and closed the kitchen door. As he was walking down the long hallway to take a break, he thought of something.

 _'It still doesn't change the fact of why she saved me.'_ Hayate thought, still thinking about the beautiful pink-haired girl that saved him the last time. _'But maybe, if I have a chance, try and tell her why she saved me that night, I guess?'_ He was filled with curious as he thought about it. He did have a point. Why did someone who is as beautiful as her would save and risk her life for some shabby boy? That is exactly what he thought of now.

But his mind snapped when a beautiful female voice called out to him. He turned around to the voice and saw the brown haired maid calling out to him.

"Yes, Maria-san?" He called back.

"You're taking your break now, right?" Maria asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Okay then. Follow me. I'll take you to your place to sleep." The maid said to Hayate.

"No. No. No." Hayate protested. "There's still much more that I need to do."

"You've done what you need for today." Maria assured the butler. "So you deserve some break. We insist that you rest up for tomorrow and if there's anything you need to do, I'll let you know."

Hayate stared, before he opened his mouth.

"O-Okay~. Maria-san~" Hayate replied with a cute cheerful smile on his face.

Maria blushed, seeing the butler's cute, gentle smile. In her mind, she thought that not only he is hardworking, but he's also cute. Despite having a girly face.

"O-Okay then." Maria stuttered, after seeing Hayate's cute face. "I'll... show you to your room."

"Okay~." He said cheerfully, completely ignoring her stuttering. Maria led to his room where he is going to sleep in for tomorrow's chores.

 **[13 Minutes Later]**

In a room where Maria led the boy to, inside was a wardrobe, a medium-sized wooden bed, a wooden desk, a lamp at the ready on the small table next to the bed, and a bathroom. While it was not as luxurious as it is compared to anywhere else, at least it was enough for him to sleep. Of course it was filled with dust when he arrived in his new room. So to make him comfortable to sleep in, he swept and cleaned his room without any delays or second thoughts. He was done with that within 10 minutes with the maid insisting of helping him cleaning his room. The maid excused herself to her room after she told him to get some sleep for tomorrow's work seeing that she needs to reassure to the blonde that he is a perfect replacement for Nagi's butler. Hayate on the otherhand stripped himself out from his butler uniform to take his bath, then when he is done taking a bath, he wore his green pajamas, and dived to his bed due to exhaustion. He then face himself at the ceiling to have himself immerse in the thousand yard stare of the days he faced.

 _'After all those times my damn parents get me through, now I have to go through this, which is at least better than those times.'_

He then thought about what cruel jobs he had to go through by his so-called parents. From arms dealing to art scam which even if he was 7 years old, he knew that those jobs are not only stupid, but dangerous as well. He then think about something else in his mind.

'Hinagiku-san...' Hayate muttered. 'Did you have any reason why you saved me from those fuckers?'

His mind is now filled with curiosity as he wanted to know why he was saved by a beautiful girl like him.

'Maybe I should, ask her?' He said that as he think about it. 'Maybe I should, but I...'

"Ah, fuck it. Just go to sleep. You'll think about it tomorrow." Hayate said that before he tucked himself to sleep, trying not to think about that incident and stay focus on his work.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl was playing a racing game on a console. She was on a win by driving the most powerful car which was a light blue 1800 horsepowered Koenigsegg Regera.

"Winning!" Nagi said, cheering for herself as she was clearly winning. Maria then entered her room in her night dress with a towel on her hair, drying up her hair after she was done taking a bath.

"Nagi. Aren't you going to go to bed early for school?" Maria asked.

"Nope." She replied. Maria sighed.

"Really now, Nagi. Just because you can skip grades doesn't mean you should skip school."

Nagi's cheeks inflated.

"If your grades are down, that's too bad for your future. Really. Get to bed early."

"Mmmm. Fine. Seeing that you won't stop nagging me and all." Nagi then saved her progress after crossing the finish line first. She then turn off the console and head to bed, lying next to Maria. Nagi grabbed the blanket and covered herself from the cold.

Meanwhile, at a housing area, there was the pink-haired girl who was spacing out while staring at her window. She was wearing yellow pajamas while watching the shining moon at the sky. Thinking about something or someone.

 _'One of these days, or tomorrow, he will ask me why I save him that night.'_ Hinagiku thought. _'After all...'_

She then get off from her seat and started to leave her room.

 _'... his life reminds me of my past. A past I don't want to live in.'_

Her smartphone vibrated in her pocket of her pajamas. She took it out and saw a message from a purple-haired girl with green eyes. The text says that a meeting will be scheduled tomorrow early.

Hinagiku sighed as she walked towards the door.

 _'Life sure got busy, but living in where we are now is busier.'_

With those thoughts said, she left her room before closing the door.

 **And that marks the end of this chapter. The next one will have some action, even though you realize this is suppose to be a love story.**

 **While I was writing this halfway, I received a review about geororo about recommend me to read a story called La Musicia Della Notte by Chromate.** **I read his recommendation because there was a reason why geororo did so.**

 **He was right, because here is the result from reading his recommendation (spoilers included, not that I give much about it):**

 **Chapter 1 impressions: So basically, this is an alternate version of where Hayate is a musician?**

 **Why do I suddenly feel immersed in this story?**

 **Chapter 2 Impressions:** **I suddenly have Whiplash flashbacks. But I might be wrong. Plus I can imagine Hayate playing a violin so well that he is the next Ludwig Van Beethoven.**

 **Chapter 3 Impressions: Well this is impressive. No wonder why geororo recommend me this. Plus, a nice way to introduce Ayumu to Hinagiku. Why do I always imagine a scene where american drama plays out?**

 **Chapter 4 Impressions:** **This author really does a romantic job better than me. I can completely understand why HayaXHina has a lot of attention. But I won't understand how Hayate disappeared that instant Hinagiku looks back at his position.**

 **Chapter 5 Impressions: WAIT. WHAT!? HE'S IN A HOSPITAL? And by the way, it took me a second look of that chapter to make me realize how dumb I am thinking it was a penthouse.**

 **Chapter Six Impressions: Let's hope this isn't one of those main character dies sh*t like in Elysium. Plus that's a scary disease if I ever see one. I mean his lungs could collapse anytime... that's scary.**

 **Chapter Seven Impressions: ... _*plays sad music in the background where a funeral plays out in my mind*_ And it had to be this cliche. For f*cks sake ;_;**

 **So basically that's my best impression so far in that heartbroken love story.**

 **Seriously, I recommend you to read that. Is good.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An** **other chapter already. I am really sloppy at updating this chapter even though some of you waitet for a long time for this. Maybe too long because of my assignments that I need to finish up.**

 **That, and just to make myself a story that I need to let go in this fanfic** , **which I failed to do so within a week.**

 **#LetItAllOut**

 **So without so much delaying, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4:** **We Meet Again**

In the early morning where the sun rises from the horizon, birds are chirping around the mansion, the trees covered in the morning droplets, resulted from the cold night from last night, filling the surroundings with a nice fragrance of the trees, flowers started to bloom at this hour.

Of course, the previous guards that had wandering and patrolling around the mansion had been replaced with guards that patrols the daytime now. The automated turrets on the otherhand, were still guarding regardless. And most of all, some of the guards are at the standby at the entrance, inside 4 black Dodge Challenger SRT Demons fitted with a bullbar, wided wheel arches, large grip-type tyres with black 5 spoke rims and a rear bullbar for protection surrounding the black Porsche Panamera Turbo (971) waiting for a passenger or two.

Two individuals, who were neither older than 16 years old or younger than 12 years stepped out of the mansion, a blonde, twin-tailed girl wearing a pink school uniform with a yellow cloth around her white top of her uniform. The blue-haired boy was wearing his uniform from last night. They were both walking towards the Porsche waiting for them. Although he has an exciting look on his face, the girl looked disgusted. He noticed that and turned his attention to her.

"What's wrong, ojou-sama?" He asked, but she ignores his question. Then she answered his question anyway.

'I don't *mumbles*.'

"What?"

"I said I don't want to go to school." Nagi finally answered clearly.

"Eh? Why? It's a good thing that you can attend school thanks to your inheritence."

"School's boring. Besides, why do I have to go there if it ends soon? I can totally start my break earlier than them."

Hayate sweatdropped.

"Um. Ojou-sama. That's not how it works." Hayate clarified about why she can't ask for an early holiday.

"I wished it was."

The two then got inside their rides and their car drove away alongside it's escorts. Meanwhile, the brown-haired maid saw the escorted car drove away with a smiling sigh.

"Glad you changed your mind, Nagi." Maria said, smiling.

 **[At Hakuo Academy]**

As usual as it was for the school, students are walking into the school grounds to start their days in class. They were chatting either about gossip, or something else for that matter before they are separated from their friends to their class. At the clock tower however is another story as secretaries, assistants and vice presidents are having a meeting which was not suppose to be too early. But due to some certain circumstances that they have, they need to held in a meeting so that they can get the meeting to be done early. They are also joined by the pink-haired girl who also wore the same school uniform as they are and some of them called her president, hinting that she is the Student Council President.

"So, how about those test scores that we need to check from that last test, everyone?" One of them suggested.

"Yeah. I guess we could do that." Another one said.

"Well, we still have time before vacation starts."

"Okay. Let's do it."

"How about it, prez?" Then, every student looked at the pink-haired girl.

She was silent for a moment, thinking of that suggestion. After a while...

"Yeah. I guess we could." She replied.

"That settles it. We're going to hand in those tasks to each one and pass it off before the deadline."

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Alright."

"I'll get the reports."

"I'll get the pens from the storage."

Everyone got to work as they are now doing their now-given task that the group had suggested. Hinagiku also does her task given that she needs to finish before the long vacation starts. She headed to the door of the meeting room to evaluate the scores of the students. As she exited out from the meeting room, a girl with a purple hair with green eyes came out of nowhere.

"Oh. Miss President." She said, greeting Hinagiku with a cheerful smile.

"Aika-san. Sorry if I'm in your way." Hinagiku appologized.

"No need to apologize." She protested. "I really wanted to help you with those work, after all."

"It's fine. I can do this myself."

"No, no. I insist of helping the President. It's my job as a Vice President in case you forgot."

Hinagiku sighed, seeing that even though she doesn't need any help, it doesn't seem that she could protest from it.

"Okay, Aika. Let's go." She smiled, her eyes cheerfully closed before the two walked together in the long hallway towards the obviously open elevator.

"Hey, Prez." Aika said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you save that boy from that night?" Aika questioned about that last meeting with the blue-haired boy, which made the pinkette to turn her head towards Aika.

She was silent for a moment staring at the Vice President, unsure of what to say, but the girl seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I was there when he was about to shoot that guy, but then you talked him out and he hugged you and all."

She was still speechless, still not answering her question.

"It reminded you about that time, didn't it?"

Hinagiku sighed.

"I thought... it's the right thing to do." She answered. "It's just... painful to see him living in like that."

"Okay. I see your reason for doing that. But now, let's focus on our work, okay?"

She nodded as the two got in the elevator, the door closed on them.

Meanwhile, a four-door black German car, escorted by 4 black modifieded American muscle cars were on their way to the entrance of the school compound. The butler was staring in awe about the school area. It was big. Bigger than any school in the world. Aside from the luxurious designs of the school buildings, the large tower at the compound looks jaw-dropping that it resembles the Big Ben from London. And this school looks so prestige, even Harvard University wouldn't have this so many students in the academy.

"Wow. I never thought you'd go to this school." Hayate said in awe.

"It's the usual. Not as fun as it is though." Nagi said, looking

"Why? You can go to this awesome school to make some new friends and plus, you're rich. You can pay your expenses without any problem."

"Make friends, sure. But some are kinda boring."

Hayate stared.

"Just like your friends back at your school. If you had any." She then turned her attention to the butler, only to see him in depression.

 _"My life without friends is worthless. My life without friends is worthless."_ He kept repeating those over and over while shivering, his hair covering his eyes.

Nagi sweatdropped. "Wait. I was right!?" She exclaimed in shock.

He kept repeating those words.

 _'Yeesh. Talk about friendzoned. He doesn't even have one.'_ She thought.

"Okay, well then."

Then their car and the escorts have pulled over at the entrance and stepped out of their car. The two walked past the entrance, seeing students walking in with and amongst them. Some students are staring at the boy who they seen him for the first time.

"Who is that kid?" The male student whispered to his friend.

"Dunno. He looks like he's that girl's servant." Another one whispered.

"Wow. He looks cute." A female student whispered.

Hayate was looking a bit nervous about some students staring at him. While he wasn't as shy as a girl, he rather felt as if he was a lonely stranger wandering around the school area.

"Ojou-sama. Is it... fine if I walk around here with you?" Hayate question whether it was okay to do so.

"Well, if I want my butler with me at all times, might as well register you here and all." Nagi replied.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. You will attend school here."

"But... but, I'm not smart."

"Excuses, excuses. You're attending here and you will whether you like it or not." She said, making the butler a bit uncomfortable seeing that he might leave his old school behi-

No, wait. He wasn't attending _that_ school anymore. Not what his parents did.

His parents make him drop out of school by requesting and making the school authorities to get them a refund. While this sounds absurd to the school teachers, they refuse to ignore that request and fulfil that ridiculous request. And so, he doesn't seem to attend _that_ school that he dearly had. Until now.

Hayate smiled. "Thank you very much, ojou-sama."

And so, the two walked alongside each other to the registration room to get Hayate to attend this school.

"Oh, Hayate."

"Yes. What is it, ojou-sama?" He asked.

"Do you attend any school before you were abandoned?"

"Once. It's at Shiomi Highschool."

"Alrighy then, it's official. You'll attend here."

Meanwhile, in the student council room, Hinagiku, alongside with Aika was doing the task that needed to be done. They are doing their best to evaluate the scores that they need to calculate for each student performs on that last test before the long-summer vacation starts. Hinagiku was sighing, with how many of these work needed to be done. Aika then put the reports that was done on Hinagiku's desk.

"More coming up." Aika said teasingly.

"Oh. Thanks, Aika-san." Hinagiku thanked her.

While the two are doing thier job fulfilling their task of evaluating the student's scores, there was a knock on the door which grabbed their attention, although Aika looked away and returns to do her task rather quickly.

"Come in, please." Hinagiku said as indeed a female student enters the room.

"Miss President. Come with me. This is rather urgent from the teachers." She said with an exciting looks on her face.

"Urgent? And what's with the smiley face of yours, Nakano?" The pinkette asked.

"See for yourself, Hina-chan~" She said cheerfully as she walked away.

She was puzzled, so puzzled that she wanted to know what made her close friend going in such a cheerful attitude. So she left all the work to Aika, which she would voluntarily do while the pink-haired girl goes to see the teachers. But the question is, where is it?

Perhaps she could've tell her where Hinagiku need to go. And so she saw her friend gossiping to another friends of hers while the two worked.

"Y'know, you never stop to gossip about boys. Especially that cutie I saw when I was spacing out." Her friend said.

"I know, right?"

"Excuse me, exactly who is going to see me?" She said to the two girls.

"Oh, Sorry. Forgot. It's Miss Onodera at the student registration room." She replied, before she got her attention back to her other friend. Hinagiku on the otherhand left as soon as she got her answer, but not before thanking her friend.

 **[Hakuo Student Registration Room]**

Hayate was waiting inside the room all by himself because Nagi has class to attend, much to her own dismay. She honestly wanted to stay home but at the same time she really needed to help her butler to attend her school in order for him to be around when she needed him the most.

Meanwhile, he looked around his surroundings. It was air-conditioned in here, there are two plants between the desk, the picture of the founder of this academy and most of all, an aquarium filled with a rare golden Koi Fish.

And again, he was fascinated with the looks inside the Academy.

'So cool. Hope I can make new friends here.' He thought for a few seconds, before continuing, 'If they want to.' That second thought almost leave him in depression, but then he shaked his head.

"No, no, no." Hayate exclaimed and talk it out to motivate himself. "It's too early to give in and think about that. There are hundreds of possibilities of what might happened next."

He then thought of some one example of it.

"I'm sure there are more surprises this school has to throw on to me. Not bad ones though." Coincidentally, after saying that, a door opened in the registration room and a voice called in. He then saw someone who he has seen before.

"All right, freshman. Welcome to Hakuo Academy. Can I help-" The pinkette then cut herself off when she saw the blue haired boy sitting on the chair.

Blue eyes meet yellow as they stared deep into each other.

While Hayate was staring at her in surprised, Hinagiku was the first person to smile first, seeing the boy that she saved again.

"We meet again, Ayasaki-kun. It's been a while."

 **And that concludes this update. And sorry again, if I altered the character's personality. But I hope some of you liked it.**

 **Okay, some of you may or may not have heard it, but the FCC decided to pull out net neutrality as of December 14, effective immidiately, which means this story will either be delayed or will be abandoned unless we, the internet users decide to against the repelling of net neutrality.**

 **And for those who don't know what net neutrality is, it's something that you can go on any website or any form of content you want to, without the Government controls what you can or can't access. Of course, you can't access secret files from the CIA. Unless you watch hentai because that's what the internet for (Maybe not).**

 **Let's hope they don't put this action to plan, because if that happens, so much for this story, unless I pay for the internet plan (but of course I don't have any money or a paycheck, yet).**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **Welcome To Hakuo Academy**

 **[At The Student Registration Room]**

A teenage boy and a teenage girl was staring into each other's eyes as if fate bought the two here due to a possibly cliched plot that it happens all the time in love dramas. But this has nothing to do with it. They were facing at eachother, blue eyes meets yellow.

And it was at this moment, that they meet again.

Without wasting some time, Hinagiku sat down on the leather chair to look for a registration slip to Hayate.

"So, Ayasaki-kun. How's your new home? Comfortable?" The pinkette asked.

"Eh?" He said, before continuing. "Um, yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

Hinagiku smiled. "Good."

The President Student Council was looking in around the desks to look for the registration papers for Hayate to sign in. It was a few seconds of silence before Hinagiku said something.

"Oh. In case you haven't been told, you were to meet the President Student Council which is right now."

"Oh. When?" He asked.

Hinagiku smirked playfully. Hayate looked puzzled and confused about her looks on her face.

"Silly. I'm the President." She said playfully.

"Oh!" Hayate exclaimed in surprise. "M-Miss President!" He stood up from his chair and bowed.

"Now, now. That won't be necessary. Sit down."

"O-Okay." He said nervously before sitting down.

And yet another sound of silence kicks in the surroundings once again, with the exception of the air conditioner humming. Of course, the sounds of the papers flicking and flipping filled the scenery as the pinkette was arranging the paperworks on her desk. She also appears to be humming with her beautiful voice of hers. Hayate started to calm down a bit, hearing her humming soothes his sanity.

Definitely because he finds her humming so calming.

"There it is." She muttered, taking out what appears to be a printed workpaper. She then handed it to the butler as well as a pen for him to fill in the forms. He took the paper and started writing down the blanks.

"It's like I feel alive again already." He muttered quietly. Of course, even he silently muttered, Hinagiku heard it.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

He continued to write down the forms on the paper and after that, he is done with it and gave the filled-in paper to the President Student Council.

"Thank you." She said, taking the paper from the boy's hands.

"You're... welcome." He replied, and saw her standing up from the seat and started to walk towards the door. Before she even touched the doorknob, Hayate called her.

"Hinagiku-san, wait!"

She turned her head towards the boy.

He is unsure what to say, aside to tell her why she saved him that night. But he wasn't so sure if he was suppose to say it, mainly because of those questions he will lay out might make her a bit uncomfortable.

"Ayasaki-kun? What's wrong?"

He came back to his senses with a gasp. "Um, nothing. It's just, uhh..."

Now he is very uncertain if he should say it. He needs to make a choice.

"I... I need to ask you something, Hinagiku-san."

He has done it. The boy is going to ask something to her. But will he do it despite him being so hesitant in his mind?

"Um, why do you..." He cut himself off, unsure what he should say. Hinagiku stared, waiting for him to ask her.

 _'Is he going to ask me about that night?'_ Hinagiku thought, slightly nervous.

"Why do you..."

 _'Go on. Ask.'_

"Why do you think school's important to teenagers like us?" He squeaked.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Blink?

"Wait, what?" She said, puzzled. "Why do you ask that question, Ayasaki-kun?"

"Umm..." He said, shyly, knowing that he asked her a rather weird question. "I... still don't understand why we still need to go to school."

A moment of silence for the two. An awkward silence.

"Okay. It's because... that uneducated youngsters like us need to have experience on how the world operates around us. Let it be restaurant workers, historians, clerks and teachers, we, as students need to have experiences on the world before we graduate."

Hayate stared there, looking a bit dumbfonded.

"Um, are you listening, Ayasaki-kun?" Hinagiku said, snapping out the butler.

Hayate nodded. "It's just that, uhh, you remind me of my old teacher back at my old school."

"Oh. Okay. So anyways, I'll be sending this registration slip to my office to approve it. In the meantime, the three girls right behind you will take you to your class." After she said that, Hayate turned around to see three girls right behind him.

"Hello! Welcome to Hakuo. I'm Segawa Izumi." The purple-haired girl greeted him in a cheerful way.

"How's it going, handsome-man? The name's Asakaze Risa" The brown haired girl said.

"Welcome, freshman. I'm Hanabishi Miki." The light blue-haired girl greeted.

"Izumi, Risa, Miki. Take him to your class." Hinagiku ordered.

"Yes, Hina-chan!" The three complied, dragging the boy with them to their class. "Come with us, freshman. We'll take you to our class."

"Hey! Be gentle with him, okay?" Hinagiku requested, just before the door slammed shut. She sighed.

'Good grief. They always are excited about newcomers. Especially with Ayasaki-kun.' Hinagiku then does her job and left the registration room. She was walking alone, passing through some teachers who are on their way to teach some students about important lessons. The teachers greeted her cheerfully. She greet them back with a smile.

Back at the butler, who was being taken by the trio...

"Eeeehh!?" The purple-haired girl exclaimed. "She did!?"

"How... bold." The light-blue haired girl said.

"That's not like her at all." The brown haired girl said.

"I know, right? She saved me from those motherf- I mean those meanies." Hayate said, telling his stories of how he was saved from the Yakuza's while putting up a profanity filter to prevent himself from swearing in front of the girls.

"Wait. Were you about to say motherf-" Then, Risa's mouth was blocked by the palm of the light-blue haired girl.

"Risa. We can't say those words. Not now, that is." Miki then turned his head behind her, to see there are number of teachers there doing a tour to the parents of the students.

 _"(Offf. Fieff.)"_ Risa said, with her voice now muffled, before Miki puts her palm away.

"So, anyways... How are those Yakuza's after you beat them up like a pulp?" Risa asked.

"Actually, I only beat up one." He clarified to the brown-haired girl.

"Huh? One?" Risa said.

Hayate nodded.

"Then, how did you-"

"If you think I beat them all, no. Hinagiku-san did. Although, I beat that leader like a mochi dough in a pot."

The trio stared, before the purple-haired girl broke the stare and spoke out.

"So anyways, let's go to the class."

Then, the four proceeded to head out to their class, even if the other two wanted to skip class and slack off.

The bell has rang all around the school, marking the start of the class sessions. The first teacher was a bit surprised that the butler was in his class for the first time before asking his name and where he came from as well as his personal life, which made him felt disgusted after hearing his stories about his cruel parents that were attempting to sell his organs to the Yakuza's. Every other students did the same, except for Izumi, Risa and Miki who have heard his story before he was introduced to the whole class. Some students pitied on the boy after hearing his story. Few hours past, sessions after sessions, they are having a break from their lessons. The butler alongside his newfound friends walked together to the cafeteria, where they will chat and eat together in the same table they are sitting. The groups are having such fun talking to each other, telling jokes and stories about their lives. Hayate was very happy that he found new friends to make fun with. Recess was over and the group headed to their class altogether to continue onto their important studies. They continued to their sessions as they are focused on getting knowledge and experiences they taught from their teachers. After some two hour worth of class sessions, lessons after lessons, the bell rang across the school. Every students were going home as soon as it is over. The same goes to the butler, who was walking alongside his mistress.

"So, how was class?" She said, crossing her arms behind her head.

Hayate turned his head towards his master and cheerfully smiled. "Good. Thank you for asking, ojou-sama."

"That's good."

The two are heading towards to their transport along with their escort from last time. He let his mistress go inside the four-door sports car first, before he looked at the clock tower, thinking about what he should've asked _that_ question. Perhaps maybe he should've asked her that.

"Oy, Hayate! What are you waiting for? Get in." Nagi called to Hayate, which he realized, before he got in quickly.

"Sorry, ojou-sama. I was just thinking about something." He apologized to his master sheepishly.

"What are you thinking about, anyway?" She asked curiously. "A tip on how I get that new car I wanted?"

"Eh?" He said, sweatdropping. "No. Not that. I was thinking of..." He cut himself off, thinking of what he should say about it. "Nothing. It's just... I... forgot what I was thinking."

"I shouldn't have forgotten that PSP." She muttered.

Hayate sweatdropped, again. _'Just how bored are you, ojou-sama?'_

The cars then left the entrance and headed to the mansion where they should send her home. Meanwhile, at the entrance, just walked out a pink-haired student, looking at the convoy directly at the bluenette.

'Well. Time for me to head home as well.' She thought, walking on the opposite way from the convoy, to her home.

 **My apologies if this chapter isn't enough to entertain you. I'm currently working on some oneshot stories recently, as well as my Need For Speed story. And I was saving some scenes for the next chapter when I'm working on it later. Don't be disappoint just yet. Maybe after another chapter, you might find what you're looking for.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Let Us Go For A Walk**

 **[Night Time, At The Sanzenin Mansion]**

Hayate was cooking some dinner for his mistress, with some scrambled eggs and tomato. He was rather finished with his cooking as he puts the food on the plate along with the other food he cooked which is a roasted salmon. He then take those foods to where his master was waiting. The dining room. As he opens the door, she was waiting for her meal alongside with her maid, Maria.

"I can smell that sweet food already." She said.

The butler was serving the Sanzenin heiress with the food he cooked and puts them on the table. She then said, "Thanks for the blessing!" and started eating.

Maria smiled, seeing that she enjoyed Hayate's cooking.

"Impressive yet again, Hayate." Nagi said, complimenting his excellent cooking.

"Thank you very much, ojou-sama." Hayate thanked her, bowing.

"You are now excused. Go on." She then dismissed her butler, which he acknowledged. He then left the room, walking across the hallway. He then stopped at one of the windows, seeing a beautiful view of the city in the night.

"Wow." That is all he can say as he was stunned by the view. Of course, the compound caught attention to him, seeing guards are patrolling the area. He was rather surprised that the grounds are secured tight with guards that are on a lookout for intruders.

But he suddenly felt like that he was being watched as he saw a hooded figure standing near a black SUV, looking at him with binoculars, before he puts away and goes inside the SUV. The said vehicle sped off.

He had no idea why there was a person looking at him in the distance, but he had a bad feeling about it. Even though the thing that he is suppose to be more concerned is ask the pinkette honestly. First he failed to ask Hinagiku about that time they met, now there is a hooded person looking at him. He is now a bit worried after that, until...

"Hayate-kun." A female voice called her. He turns around and saw the maid calling out for him.

"Yes. What is it, Maria-san?" He asked.

"Um, is there something wrong? You are looking out the window out of curiosity."

"Uh, no. It's no big deal. I was just looking at the compound. It's so well guarded."

"It is. Her parents bought these security so that no one can intrude this place." She said. "Of course we still need to be on a lookout, just in case."

Hayate, tilted his head in curiosity, wondered something and began to ask the maid about something.

"Um. Maria-san. Can I ask? Where are her parents?"

"They're at Malaysia. Meeting with the Prime Minister's assistant."

Hayate was surprised. He wasn't expecting that the Sanzenin family would be this rich to make businesses outside Japan. Let alone owning a store beyond the said country.

"Wow." He said, amazed. "So, when are they coming back?"

"Tommorow." The brown-haired maid replied. "Anything else you like to ask?"

The butler wanted to ask something that might hurt himself.

"Um, about her parents. Miss Nagi..."

The maid waited for him to ask.

"Were they nice parents? Do they love her? Take good care of her?"

"Well..." Maria was unsure if she should say it considering that she was told by Hinagiku about his parents. But seeing his looks on his face that looked like he wanted to know something...

"...yes. Yes they were. Since Yukariko-sama wanted a child to take care and play with. While Shin-kun wanted to make her wife happy and wanted a happy family."

"Oh. Is that... so?" He said, a little bit disappointed. Maria sighed.

"Look, Hayate-kun. You shouldn't think about that sadden you." She gave him some bits of speeches. "After all, people need to move forward, right?"

Hayate sighed, before he started to smile.

"Yeah. You're right." He started to look outside, thinking of the figure that looked at him, but then dismissed that thought and turned back to the maid.

"You should get to bed before 9 o 'clock." She said. "You wouldn't want to be late for school."

"Yes. But before I do that, is there something else we should do tomorrow?" The butler asked.

"No. I'll take care of this from tomorrow." She replied. "But if I do need something, I'll let you know."

"Of course." He said as he left the maid and his mistress behind for him to go to sleep for school.

As the maid sees him walking to his room, the voice of the Sanzenin daughter calls out to her.

"Hey, Maria! You should try this. It's delicious!" She exclaimed from the dining room.

"I'm fine." Maria replied.

 **[The Next Day At Hakuo Academy]**

Hayate was sitting in a classroom, some students were grouping together, talking about from social stuff to the new student that transferred here, at their school grounds. Some even play tic tac toe after their last session ends and they were waiting for the bell to ring.

Apparently their last school teacher ended their class session early due to him handing out holiday work that he gave to the students.

Not that it mattered to all of them, especially Hayate who was talking to his new found friend from last time.

"Really, Hayate?" The black-haired teen said. "Damn. Wish I know how to cook like that."

"Practice makes perfect, Kouji-san." Hayate said.

"Whatever you say."

The two exchange smiles each other.

"So, anyway... I was just thinking." Kouji said. "Where do you want to go when school's out for December?"

Hayate had a thought.

"Don't know yet. Maybe I'll just stay with Ojou-sama wherever she goes, I guess."

"Did she tell you she has an XBox One console?" Kouji asked.

"Well, I did saw her playing a fighting game." The butler answered.

"Yeah. You most likely spend your time in a mansion than going outside." He said. "Unless, if you or her parents convince her."

"Oh yeah." He said aloud. "I remember. Okay."

The bell then starts to ring loudly, marking the last day of school and starting their holiday until December ends. Everyone was starting to pack up and started walking outside the area. All of the students were happy to see that the school ends and they will have to make some fun time for themselves. Of course, they still need to do some homework while they're at it. That includes the blue-haired butler. As he was walking through the crowded students, he thought of _that girl_ he was thinking to see. He really wanted to tell but didn't know what he should say.

But he can't ignore his curiosity, nor his need to know why she saved him.

So without second thoughts, he turned back and head to the opposite direction. He apologized and asked students who get in his way to move out so that he can squeeze through. As he go in deeper and deeper, he suddenly tripped and fell down onto someone. He didn't saw who exactly was, but all he know was is a girl judging from the red uniform he was tripping on with his body.

"Ouch." He groaned. He then tried to get up, only to stop and stare when he made eye contact with a pretty pink-haired girl with yellow eyes.

Both of their faces turns red, and Hayate quickly stood up.

"Oh crap! I'm-I'm sorry, Hinagiku-san!" He said, flustered while his face is still red.

The students nearby the happening stared. Hinagiku stood up.

"Are you okay, Miss President?" One of the students asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, while looking at the butler.

Alas, they met each other again, just as he wanted.

"Hinagiku...san?" Hayate said.

"Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said.

"Seemed like you had a business to attend that you turned around instead of going towards the gate." The President said. "Mind explaining?"

This is it. His opportunity. Right in front of him. His mind was telling him to turn back, draw away for another time, while his sanity told him the opposite and tell her about their first meeting.

"Hayate-kun?" She called.

It was tight. He did not know what to do. Or to say at the very least. He did not know what to do at all.

But he needs to think fast, or he is going to wait longer on another day.

"Hello? Are you listening?"

The butler now knows what he needed to do.

"Hinagiku-san!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Can we go for a walk, just the two of us!?" He said, his eyes tightly closed.

Everyone's mouth agaped widely, shocked of the freshman's confession.

While they were surprised of the butler's bald move, Hinagiku on the otherhand was smiling.

"It-It's not what it is! Not a date! Defenitely not a date! I just wanted to know you better and-" He was then silenced by two fingers.

"I get it, Ayasaki-kun. We'll get to know each other eventually."

"Y-Yes." He said.

"Well, what a coincidence since I really wanted to see downtown about a new shop somewhere at the mall."

 _'Well. At least I'll find an opportunity to tell her that.'_ Hayate thought.

"Okay. Let's go." She said, giving herself a headstart ahead of the butler.

"Wait for me!" He said, catching up to the butler.

"Dammit. I should've tried what he did." The male student said.

"Told ya." Another one said.

As the two walked together, Hayate then suddenly separates from Hinagiku and head towards to the twin-tailed blonde who was waiting at the Porsche Panamera Turbo. The two were talking about something before the blonde nodded and tied his bowtie before he was excused and head back to the pink-haired girl.

"What was that about, Hayate-kun?" She asked.

"I told ojou-sama I am walking with you and she says it's fine. As long as I don't get into trouble. And then she said my bowtie looked crooked, so she tied it for me."

"Oh. Okay." She said, looking at the butler's handsome face. "Well, let's go."

"Okay."

And so, they started to walk around together, just the two of them in the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **In regards of the upcoming 2018, happy new year to anyone who reads this chapter and everyone in the world.**

 **And by the way, more coming soon snd sorry if I slowly updated this chapter. I was on vacation and having a blast with my family.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Walking Around Till' Trouble Comes Along**

 **[Downtown, Afternoon]**

Various people walking around the city, vehicles driving by and workers do their job maintaining the building. Along with every people walking around, there are two teenagers, a male with blue eyes and blue hair wearing what appears to be a butler uniform and a female pink-haired girl with yellow eyes wearing a red and pink school uniform, walking together, just the two of them in the city. Both of them have a smile on their faces.

Of course, the butler planned this after all. Now that he should say it. But something else told him otherwise.

 _'Okay. Think, Hayate. Think. How should I say this?'_ Hayate thought as he needs to think how he should say it to her.

"So, Ayasaki-kun." She said, getting the butler a return to reality. "Where should we go?"

"Eh? Um..." Hayate was thinking about it. "Let's see."

Hinagiku tilted her head. "Did you invite me out without thinking where we should go?" She said teasingly.

"We-Well... I was just... thinking about going there. The one at... Umm..."

"Liar." She said teasingly again. "Well, we still have time until the sun goes down. So, where are we going?"

"Well..." He said, as he was looking around to see where they should go. Then, he saw two couples exited from a drink shop. Knowing that the shop was right next to the streets. Without a second thought, he points at the shop, which Hinagiku looked at the direction he was pointing, and smiled.

"Well, I always wanted to try that." She then nodded and the two started to walk towards the shop Hayate had pointed out.

Inside the drinking shop was very sparkly clean, since it was recently opened. Not many people in this shop was found. In fact, there are only two people was in. At the counter, there were various types of menu, from iced juice to blended smoothies that most people would want to drink in this hot day. So they, without thinking a little, head to the counter to order their drinks. Hayate got his blueberry milkshake, while Hinagiku had a strawberry milkshake and they got to the nearest table which was next to a glass pane. The two started enjoying their drinks as they take a sip.

"Mmm." Hinagiku gave out a delightful sound as she was content with the strawberry milkshake. "Delicious. How's yours?"

"Not bad." That was the only word he said. "Though, it's my first time drinking at this place."

"Oh. I see." She responded.

Hayate then ducked his head down a little. Hinagiku then started to say something about the butler.

"Hey, uh... I wanted to ask you something, Ayasaki-kun."

He then had his attention to her, his head towards her face.

"I know it's rather a dumb question to ask, but why were you at that park, all alone last night?"

That made the boy's eyes widened a little.

"I..." She was then hesitated to ask it again. But seeing that she already said it now, there is no way she could unsay what she said just now. "I want to know. Why were you all alone that night where we first met?"

Hayate had a thought in mind. Why did suddenly she was asking that question when he couldn't just ask her even one question to her? Why was it so hard for him to tell her that question in his mind? Why is it that he felt that he couldn't say it when he wanted to? All he wanted to do was to ask her why she saved her and only the reason why she saved her. But for some reason, he wouldn't dare to say it, even out loud.

If it wasn't just hesitation plagued in his mind, then what is it?

"Ayasaki-kun? Ayasaki-kun? Are you there?" The pinkette called, waving her hand to his face. That made him came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said, already conscious to reality.

"Why are you silent all of the sudden?" Then, she started to feel look like hesitation on her face. "If... if you don't want to answer it, then it's..."

"No, no." He cut her off. "I'll tell you, if, you want to know."

She was waiting for it. The answer that is.

"They... wanted to sell my organs to the yakuza to ease up their 'financial problems' then leave me dead when I arrived home. Then those 'nice people' wanted to take me to a 'nice place' of theirs." He then take a sip of his milkshake. "Obviously, we all know how people end up once we got there. Of course, I ran like hell from them. Kept running and running and running and..."

He tilted his head down, shadows casting his eyes. "...that's where I end up and met you. To be honest, it wasn't bad if I had just die back then." He muttered, then raised up his head, his eyes staring at hers.

"Umm." Hinagiku sounded a bit sheepish.

"It didn't happen though." He said, eyes cheerfully closed. "I was so glad you came to my rescue."

"Well, that's good."

It was then Hinagiku's turn to take a sip of her drink.

"There's something else I'd like to know." She said, then the butler looked at her curiously.

"If, by chance, your parents wanted to say, like they're sorry, would you..."

"No." Hayate cut her off of that question, shadows casting his eyes once again. "That's not going to happen."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"They are no good parents who only cares for themselves. By the time I was born, I was treated in the worst way beyond possible." He sighed. "Even in my childhood, my parents didn't even want to do something good in their life. I was the one who did it. Of course, my brother told me that I was too young to do those jobs adults do. Something like my parents are suppose to do."

The President Student Council was very surprised to hear the butler's story. Sure the world had change beyond it's trace, but never have she ever heard this story in her entire life. And even if there is, she would've call it a day and decide to pray nothing bad ever happen to them. But doing so in front of someone would mean hurting the boy's feeling, seeing that he needed more than praying. No, that wasn't just the only solution.

Because after all, she did help him out of recognition of the situation she _used to_.

"And even after those ten years they still haven't change. And since then, things became, pear shaped." The butler took a sip of his smoothie. "My dad still didn't want to find a job, while my mom would gamble away for more than ninety thousands of yen. But the part I said earlier was the last straw."

Her eyes widened, unbelieving of what he said.

"So, if you ask I wanted to be with then after they apologized of what I did, I wouldn't trust them for even an inch."

"Is that... so?" She said, her head bowing down, grabbing her own hands and then looking at him. "But, but there might be a reason, right? There has to be a reason why they did it. There has to."

The butler then smiled to her.

"It doesn't matter. Even if they do, I wouldn't live with them when they came to realized how fucked up parents they become. Excuse my potty mouth. I would just throw off their apologies if that ever happens. Because you're a stranger to me at first, yet you saved me from those people who wanted my guts."

Hinagiku blushed from his words.

"And I'm glad I met you that night. Thank you." He returned his thankfulness with his cute smile as well.

She turns redder seeing his cheerful smile. She just realized something that despite his feminine look, he still is good looking, even in his uniform he is wearing. It was so sad that a boy like him had the worst luck of all. She returned his smile with hers.

"You're... you're welcome." She said.

The butler giggled.

"When we're done here, can we go somewhere else?" She said.

"Of course." He replied.

And they go ahead and finish their drinks.

Meanwhile, the man from the group that night, wearing shades were looking at the couple. He then took out his walkie talkie.

"Hey. Are you all set?" He asked.

 _"*Not yet. We're still having some trouble here though.*"_ The person in the talkie responded.

"Be quick. The boss wants that kid."

 _"*Okay. Okay. I'll get the car ready.*"_

He puts it away. He then looks back at the two teenagers.

"You think you can get away from us after what you did? Think again, brat." He then take out a cigerette box and took out the smoke before lighting it up. He then follows the two.

At a district, the two are looking at souvenirs that were looking attractive such as a handcrafted pot and such. Hinagiku pointed out to a beautiful looking vase with sakura petals. The butler was amazed of what he saw, even though he seen it a couple of times back when he was walking home with his friends using the same path that he used to walk on.

Guess it was too expensive for someone to buy it.

Moving on, they walk inside the souvenir shop, seeing what is for sale in there. The pinkette then came across a large stuffed teddy bear. She looks around to make sure no one was around before she cheerfully hugs the bear. Behind her however, was the butler who just walked in the scenery and saw her hugging it out on the bear. He was smiling to see her hugging the teddy bear before she started to pull away and check if it has a tag price. It was at least 66,000 yen. She sighed. She really wanted that bear. Hayate stared, seeing that she wanted to buy it.

Next, they came across a stall that sells cotton candy and sweets. Hayate then decides to buy some cotton candies for the two. But each one cost 150 yen and he only has 200. So he bought it just for her. The pinkette thought about sharing the candy with him, but he refuses. After all, he doesn't need it much. She agrees.

The two then stumble into a park where few people are seen. They find an empty bench and sat on it where they embrace the park's scenery. It was peaceful, seeing that it wasn't noisy as it was downtown. In fact, the only sound they heard was the quacking sound of ducks. They should do this everyday, just to know each other better and just having a wonderful time.

But for the butler, he got caught up in the moment, he forgot to tell her why she saved him.

 _'Damn it. How hard is it that asking just 'one' question?'_ He thought. _'Okay. Look at her and see if you can do it.'_ He then turns around and saw her looking at him.

He startled, jumping off from the bench.

"What!? What!?" Hinagiku exclaimed, jumping off from the bench as well.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. "I thought I saw something."

The girl sighed.

"Sheesh. Don't do that. I was scared, you know." She said, then sat back down.

"Yeah. Sorry." Hayate said, rubbing the back of his head. He also sat down as well.

 _'Okay. So it didn't go to plan.'_ He thought. _'This can't get harder, right_

He looked at her, seeing that she was meditating.

 _'Okay.'_ He breathe in and out. _You can do this, Ayasaki Hayate. There's nothing stopping you. Unless it's the cliched plot device doing this.'_ He shaked his head. _'No. No. No.'_ He was thinking it further of his actions. _'That only exist in fanfictions and movies. There's no way that exist.'_

He then have a feeling. A sparking feeling igniting in his heart. The butler clenched his fist with the background on fire behind him, his eyes twinkling.

 _'This is it. Your moment. Your chance. Your time!'_ He thought, the fires of confidence violently engulfs. _'Just. Do it! Yes, you can!'_

 _'YES! YOU CAN!'_ He was going for it. He is going to ask her about that incident. So without any hesitation in his heart, he is going for it and turn towards the pinkette, who is now holding her smartphone.

"Really? An urgent meeting? Now?" She said, a bit surprised. "Okay. I'll be right there."

That spark was extinguish, along with his confidence.

She then turned to the butler, who turned white, his mouth agaped.

"Sorry, Ayasaki-kun. I'll be going off back to the campus. See you later." She then left the butler in a rush.

He was frozen. Unbelieved of what he just have to go through.

"Fuck." He cursed.

But then, this feeling came towards him. It was diffrent this time. There is no way he is stopping there. Not now.

Since the spark he felt before ignited again, without a second thought, he got off from the bench and went after the girl. He saw her walking out from the park and ran towards her.

Meanwhile, the pinkette was walking along on the sidewalk. She was cheerfully enjoying the walking until she felt a vibration in her pocket. She then reached out to the source and took out her smartphone.

It was a call from Nagi. She answered it.

"Hello? What is it, Nagi?"

 _"*Listen. Is Hayate with you?*"_

Back at the butler, who was going after her by running towards her to tell her the question why she saved him. And then, out of nowhere, a black Porsche Panamera pulled over at the butler's side and the rear door opened. Inside was the men from last time.

Hayate's eyes widened from realization, and tried to run towards her, but unfortunately one of them aims a weird looking pistol at him and shot out a dart that hits him in the neck. His eyelids were shrinking, starting to lose consciousness from the effects of the dart, before the man next to him grabbed the butler and dragged him inside the car.

"No. I just left him because I..."

 _"*Hinagiku. Listen to me.*"_ Nagi cut her off, sounding a bit worried. _"*Just now my personal ride was stolen by those guys from last time. They're going after Hayate. Get him to the campus, now!*"_

But she then realise too late, as she saw Hayate being dragged in the said car before the car sped away, carrying Hayate along with the other men inside. She saw the fourdoor sports car speeding away from the scene as she stood there.

"Nagi." Her breathing started to hitched. "He's been kidnapped."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Sorry if it took you a long time for you to wait for the next chapter, I was busy about my work. But It took me this long to update this is just lowclass for me. I mean some of you like this story that I wrote, so it's my responsibility to entertain you till the end of this fic.**

 **Anyway's, what do you think so far? Leave a review about it and if I made a mistake, I might improve the story a little.**

 **Javelin 693, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to inform you before starting this chapter, I am working on a new story of my next chapter, which is diffrent comparing this one.** **So I might start do the next one when this chapter is officialy done.** **And also some upcoming work I will be doing, so check them out if you have time.**

 **And by the way, if I did own Hayate No Gotoku, this would've happened.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy the story.**

 **[Chapter 8:Saving Hayate-kun Again]**

Hayate was started to feel weak as he started to gain consciousness. He felt a brief of dizziness in his head. Groaning as he tried to buffer his consciousness, his mind hazy and heavy. He can see a blurry figure standing in front of him. Aside from his blurry sight, the figure is shrouded behind a light, making it harder to see who was it.

"... awake." He couldn't make out of what the figure said.

"Good. Tell the... he's..." Another muffled and unclear voice said.

"Wh... who's there?" He asked the figure weakly, but the figure didn't reply. That figure also left him and then two more shadowy figures approached him and started to drag his weak body across the floor. He began to buffer his consciousness. He then clearly saw two men in business suits dragging him in a long, slightly messy and dull hallway towards the wooden door. They arrived in front of the door. One of them knocked gently on that door.

"Boss. We got the kid you wanted." He said.

They are waiting for a few seconds for a reply, before the door opened, revealing a large main room with a detailed but not so detailed trinkets, a bookshelf, a head of a Grizzly Bear and a fire place. In addition, the windows are dark, so he assumes he was unconscious for a long time until the moon lit the dark surroundings. In front of the three was a wooden table with a red chair facing behind from them. He was dragged for a few feet away before he was tossed on to the middle. He grunted from the impact due to his body feeling weak.

"So, how was your newfound job?" The voice behind the chair said.

"Eh?" He said puzzled. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

A guard then hit Hayate at the back with a night stick, which made him grunted in pain.

"Answer my question." He said again. "I said; How, is, your, job?"

He relunctly looked at the man who hit him in the back before he answered, "It's good. Who are you anyway?"

He was then struck by a kick at his stomach, and laid on the ground in pain, gritting his teeth.

"No, no. It's okay. He answered his question, and now it's my turn to answer his." He said, ordering his henchmen to back away, he nod before he back away.

"As you wish, boss." He replied.

The figure then stood up, heading towards the large fireplace to his right.

"Do you know what are the most important thing for me aside from money, kid?" He said, monologing to the captured butler. "Familes and friends." He then took out his large cigerette and a lighter.

The blue-haired teen stood up, albeit slowly and weakly. His henchmen was on standby with a USP .45 pistol in case if the butler has any other intentions.

"Since I was little, I was abused by everyone. I was always afraid of people who pick on me." He then head towards the butler. "But thanks to my best friend, he always be there for me whenever I'm in trouble. Since then, he was like a brother to me."

His appearance gets more clearer and clearer as he goes in closer to the teen. He looks like he is an african american descendant and a combed hair. He also wears a black business suit. "Not that he is with me anymore, since you beat him to a pulp, Ayasaki Hayate."

His eyes widened in surprised.

"Oh. You look surprised. That's because me and your family met before." He said. "Too bad. Living in a life like this. After all..." He turned his back and head to his table. "... your brother isn't here to help you out. You could have been a good boy if it weren't for your parents."

His fist clenched.

"Abused, tricked, no one to be with and most of all..." He then turned his head to the boy. "... a lost family member."

"SHUT UP, MOTHERFUCKER!" The teen yelled and then charged at him with his fist clenched, but before he can get closer to him, the boss grabbed his Magnum .44 and aimed at his head, which made him stand on his steps.

"Now that's not nice to say it to someone who is older than you, was it?" The boss said, as he draw away his pistol. "After all, it's true, isn't it?" He then slid on his desk and landed on his seat perfectly. "Admit it. You really have a bad life after all of what your parents did. Because thanks to them, you think about him sometimes, don't you?"

His hair is casting shadows on his eyes as he bent his head down. "It's true." He knelt down, tears running across his cheeks while shivering. "They never saved Nii-san during that crash. I hear his screams as it gets hotter and hotter. It haunts me until now."

Hayate then crouched down.

"They just cared for no one but themselves. I could've save him. I could've." He cried weakly, thinking about what happened to his brother. "But I was too afraid to do it."

The sound of the sobbing of the blue-haired butler was heard faintly as he is once again mourning the death of his beloved brother. Suddenly, flashes of his old memory when he was a little boy was appearing in his mind. It was a flickering moment as their parents drove them around the city while his big brother, a black-haired adult with the same blue eyes as him, arguing of their parents attitudes. The father looked away for a few seconds when the mother warned the father, causing their car to be crashed into a parked tanker. Because of that impact, some fuel is leaking out, making them everyone got out without thinking twice. Everyone got out, except the older brother. His belt didn't even budge. The boy saw his older brother stuck, and told the parents about him.

"No! It's going to explode!" The father said. "Leave it!"

"No! Ikusa Nii-san's in there!" The boy said.

The father stood there as he was afraid that the tanker can explode anytime now. But the boy begged him to save him. He kept begging and begging him to save the brother he adores, until a spark expanded to a large, violent, gaseous flame with a piercing sound accompanied by a scream of an adult in the flames as the boy watched the car engulfed in flames, before that wailing scream was silenced by another explosion by the car.

The boy's eyes widened as the once vehicle that contained his not only his sibling, but also his best friend that was turned into a burning junkpile. He then collapsed to the ground. Some people ran towards him to help the boy.

Rolling back to reality, he stopped crying.

"He... could have been saved." He muttered.

"Oh yeah. He should have." The boss said. "So since you love your brother so much, here's an idea; we won't kill you, rather, we take you somewhere far far away so that you will be sent away from here. You can get a big payout too. After all, things don't last forever."

Hayate had a thought about it after hearing it. He really was suffering for a very long time. Sure, he met a new friend but how long will that last? How long all of those last until the times come? There was no point of making friends to someone, especially someone like Hinagiku, even when she was honest.

Because he knows this cliche when he sees one.

So without thinking a second time, he held away his hopes of living and gave up.

"Yeah. But make it quick." He said. "Get it over with. Please."

The boss smiled. "As you please." He then signalled his henchmen to take him away to his destination. They obliged and they lead him to the said destination.

'Yeah. No point of making an escape now. After all, I don't want to take all of this anymore.' He thought, seeing that he doesn't want to live in this life anymore. He wanted to leave this world in another way so that he doesn't have to be tortured anymore from this pathetic life. A life that has no value.

But suddenly, he thought about something. There was something else he is going to leave behind.

The time when Hinagiku saved him.

'Crap. I forgot.' He thought again. 'I didn't asked her that question. I need to get out of here. But how?'

They made a right turn of the long hallway and head down to the stairs. As they stepped down, he thought about going for it when he saw the door that he was about to go to.

 ***SPLAT***

It happened too fast as he saw the man next to him got his head burst out of blood. And the other man was about to run towards the walls when it was too late. He met his demise as the man that got his brains splatter. Hayate took cover quickly.

"What is happening!?" He muttered, unbelieved of what he just witnessed.

 _'Wait. That shot...'_

Coincidentally, another henchman got out from the door and saw the boy and two lifeless bodies of the henchmens.

"What the hell!?!" He then took out his radio. "Boss. Our men got shot pretty..."

He didn't finished those words as he also got shot as well, but not before he alerted the boss.

 _'It's a sniper.'_ Hayate continued.

Meanwhile, at the top of the trees and bushes, a black cloaked sniper with sunglasses and a robe mask on was aiming his sniper rifle at the butler's position, to ensure he was safe from the henchmen.

"(They've been taken out. The boy is safe.)" The sniper said in english while talking in the radio. "(Move in.)"

He pulled the bolt, unloading the bullet from the chamber, a Bullpup Sniper Rifle fitted with an ultra-powered scope and a very large suppresor and began aiming again.

Back at the butler who was still taking cover, fearing the sniper might shoot him. He needs to find out how he is going to get out of here. Then, he heard a loud whizzing sound from the distance. Aside from that, he also saw a red dot aiming at the stairs and started blinking.

He was still afraid to peek out.

Meanwhile, up in the sky was a helicopter, 3 modifieded Dodge Demons and a BMW X6M was heading towards the private compound. In the SUV was Hinagiku who wanted to find Hayate since she insisted of saving him again. She was armed with a weird looking wooden sword.

"Hayate-kun. Hang in there." She said.

The butler was holding on as he saw another henchmens met an unfortunate fate as the rest of them. He then saw some henchmens firing at the bushes and trees. He thought of this as an opening and started running.

At the sniper, however, he was at the higher ground level and further too as the two henchmens were only firing far off from his current position and shot one of them in the chest. The other ran for cover but met the same fate as his friend.

As for Hayate, he tried to run away from the compound but then one of the henchmens shot at him. He quickly finds a protection as the bullets are raining around him. The man that was shooting the butler was shot as well and fell to the ground hard. Another henchmen joined in to prevent the butler from escaping, but was soon met by a rocket headed straight for them. Hayate was surprised and trail back where the rocket came from.

It was a helicopter with a blonde butler standing at the side who has a similar face like him holding a rocket launcher.

 _'What the hell?'_ He thought. _'That butler looks almost like me.'_

The blonde butler then jumped onto one of the SRT Demon and started firing another rocket shot to the building.

Hayate realized now that he is being rescued. But how did they knew he was here?

He didn't thought much as he is also being shot at. Luckily, he didn't got hit.

"They're here for that kid!" One of them said. "Don't let him run off!"

That was his last words before suddenly he was shot at the back from nowhere.

He wasn't sure of how they knew he was here, or how he should get to them. But he is very aware that this place is now a warzone. At a last look at himself, he saw a metallic chip tied under his bowtie. And it was blinking with a red light.

'I was tracked?!' He thought and peeked again to see that they are breaking through the compound with ease. Seeing that there are flying bullets and rockets at that area, it would be foolish of him trying to run across the warzone to the calvary. So he thought of another way to go.

 _'Maybe I should go around instead of going through.'_ He grabbed the nearest AR-15 and aimed to be prepparing for any unexpected attacks.

He was walking in the compound, slowly to avoid any attention, since they wanted him. The henchman popped out of nowhere and Hayate shot him with pinpoint accuracy to his head. The guy immidiately dropped dead. He then aimed the assault rifle again. If he wanted to get out of here, he needs to stay his guard up because one simple mistake can mean a painful death.

Meanwhile, the blonde butler of the Sanzenin family was shooting his G36C Assault Rifle towards two more henchmen with good accuracy. He then gave a hand signal to his henchmens to hold their positions.

"Geez. We just got back from Malaysia and Nagi-chan got his workers in trouble again." He muttered as he looked to the compound.

"Team B, take the left." He demanded, which armed henchmens are heading towards and shoot on the move. "Team A, move to the right." He said again, the three runner cars are heading the opposite direction.

 _"*Copy!*"_ One of the driver said.

The blonde butler then walked inside the compound, by himself while reloading.

 _"*What should we do, Shin-sama?*"_ The pilot said, awaiting orders from the blonde.

He then stopped, picking up his radio.

"Play some music while search out for this boy my daughter told me about." He said with a smile.

 _"*Understood.*"_ He then switched on the music player, and of all the tuning in hundreds of music, there was one song that was playing, which was titled Mr Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra. The music introduced with a radio broadcast of the sunny weather. A muffled sequential piano solo and a rhytmic clap was heard for 16 consecutive times. The piano solo was then heard clearly. The drumrolls are kicking in the song before a clash and a guitar and tuba was joined in the music.

The massacre in the compound was happening as the song continued to play in spite of the warzone. Then, the lyrics of the music was heard.

While the lyrics of the music was a happy one, the situation was very likely the opposite. In fact, more henchmens from the compound started to get slaughtered. Not one of them been spared, even though some trying to run for their lives.

Meanwhile, Hayate heard the song and was curiously sweatdropping.

 _'I'm not sure what the song means, but I'm sure that it doesn't suit the situation.'_ He thought. Another henchmen appeared, not aware of the boy. He then aimed at him just in case if he looked to his way.

He didn't and started to ran away towards the gunfire sounds.

 _'Good. He didn't look this way.'_ He thought, before creeping silently incase if he is going to creep towards into trouble by accident. He crept and crept until...

"Yaargh!"

A man was charging at him, pinning him on the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, brat!" The man said.

Hayate was struggling as he is resisting the henchman. He attemps to shake him off by dragging the gun below them and do an uppercut to his chin and elbowed his chest. He then headbutts the henchman to his nose causing the man to let go of his gun and the boy makes a kick to his face, knocking him out and dropping to the ground. He breathed heavily.

Then another group of henchmens appeared. "Intruders!" Said one of them before the open fire at him. Of course he crashed to a nearby door to avoid the 5.56 rounds heading towards him.

"That guy's trapped. He's not gonna get away that easily." Another said.

True to what the henchmens said, he is trapped, with no windows whatsoever.

"Shoot!" He cursed as he is trapped in a room with little place to hide. Even if he can shoot one of them, without any cover, he could get shot by another one. But regardless, he is prepparing for the uninevitable as he aims the rifle at the door and pray that he is safe from them.

Uncommonly, his prayer has been answered as he heard screams of the henchmen in pain. Despite gunshots was heard, the henchmens screams were still heard before it went silent. He was unsure if he should go out and make sure but he swallowed his hesitation and proceed to look his sectors.

What he saw made him beyond relief.

"Hinagiku-san!?" He said, as he saw the pink-haired girl, still in her uniform holding a weird looking sword just took down the henchmens.

"So. Deja Vu much? Or you always get into trouble?" She said before holstering away the sword.

"What are you doing here, Hinagiku-san? It's too dangerous." He said.

"Duh. I'm here to rescue you. Besides, we still need to know each other well." She replied.

He blinked.

"Come on! We can't stay here." She said, with the butler following what she says and left the scene, but not before the henchmens appeared and chase them down with machettes.

"Slice 'em both!" One of them said, and Hinagiku goes in for the attack alongside with Hayate. The two sucessfully took them down and ran to the outside. But by the time they got out, the henchmens overwhelmed the X6 M and killed the driver. One of the henchmens saw them and called out to the others.

"Come on, Hayate-kun!" She said while grabbing his hands, running in the opposite direction. The henchmen started firing at the two, but missed their target.

The both of them kept running as fast as they could from them. Suddenly the african descendant jumped towards and pushed Hayate away from Hinagiku, bursting through the wall.

"Hayate-kun!" She yelled.

"He's not going anywhere with you, darling." The boss said. "Better start running."

True to that, hails of bullets coming towards her, forcing her to leave Hayate to the man. The boss then picked up the boy by his collar.

"Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere." He said it before tossing the boy through the window, just 12 feet away from it. He then leaped out to the window. He took out his butterfly knife and prepping himself.

"Changed my mind. I'm going to slice you up, kid."

He swinged his knife to the teen, but missing for each evasive move the butler takes, he even grab hold of his wrist and headbutts him, making the henchboss stepped back and wiped his lips. It was stained in blood. He then looked at the boy.

"Alright. You're dead meat." He then furiously charged and swing his knife to him again. But this time, it hit his right wrist.

Hayate grunted, feeling a pain in his wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The boss said sarcastically. "Did that hurt?" He laughed evilly, before swinging his knife to him. The boy hold his wrist again, but the boss sucessfully shaken off his grasp and elbowed his face, throwing him off balance and swing at him. Hayate only got his other wrist scratched as he raised his arms up.

"Ah!" He gasped, feeling the sharp knife almost dug deep in his left wrist.

"Oh man. I thought you're stronger than I thought. Can't believe I was wrong!" He continued his swing before he gave a kick to his abdomen and pushed him, making him fall to the ground. He laid there for a few seconds, before he got up again. This time, he was met with a fist to the stomach, the boss grabbed him and kicking him more in the stomach repeatedly. Tears are formed in the corner of his widened eyes, a lot of his saliva dripping from his mouth as he felt his gut in an immerse pain. The boss then stood up the blue haired boy and repeatedly punching him to his chest with the boy powerless to do his counter attack before doing an uppercut to his chin, making him leaned to the wall. The boss isn't done with him though, as he grabbed him once more. Hayate attempted to punch him but because of his condition, he missed. The boss grabbed the boy's left wrist and stabbed his hand, making the boy screamed in pain. He sucessfully swinged his wrist to his face, and the boss then do his attack by stabbing him in his right thigh. Hayate gritted his teeth, his eyes tightly shut, before he knelt down in pain, feeling every inch of his body weak and powerless to help himself.

Meanwhile, the President Student Council was still running away from them as the henchmens are still chasing after her. But of course that chase is ended by a hail of gunshots from the attack helicopter. Hinagiku stopped running, and catched her breath. She then quickly got herself prepared as she is going to go back to the blue-haired boy. But she can see him in a distance, kneeling down with the man holding his knife. She quickly rushed to him without thinking.

Back at the butler, who was still kneeling in pain...

"Aww, what's wrong? Was it painful?" He asked sarastically. "Come on. I know you. You're really, really strong. Come on. Get up."

He taunted Hayate as he is looking at himself, his body started bleeding to death. He can also feel as if his surrounding went in slow motion. He saw himself covered in his own blood, his hands are also dripping his blood. He then looked at the boss.

"Come on. Don't be like that." He said. "You can do it. Come on."

He looked down again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Really? Are you still going to sit down like that?" He said.

Hayate then opened his eyes and stood up. Even though he can still feel the pain, he still standing up on his feet.

"That's more like it, boy." The boss smirked, before he charged to the butler.

 _'No more...'_ Hayate thought, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath once more, thinking about the various bad memories to the newly made good ones.

He opens his eyes with a deadpan look towards him. Just before the boss swung his knife at him, Hayate grab hold to his hand where he holds the knife, squeezing it hard, thus the boss screamed in pain and dropped his knife. The butler then twisted his arm and punches his face repeatedly. The boss tried to do a counterattack but failed as his attack is blocked by his elbow and the teen looked at him with deadpan eyes.

"Not today." He said darkly before he headbutts him once more and punched him in the stomach. With any amount of energy left in him, he monstrously lift him up.

"What the hell!?" The boss exclaimed, surprised as he is lifted up into the air.

"No more..." He muttered darkly.

The henchmen's leader was terrified of the boy's physical strength.

"Put me down!" He requested loudly.

"As... you... wish..." He muttered darkly, ready to do something horrible to him. Hinagiku was just in time to see Hayate threw him to a wall, the boss'es body pierced through the brick wall.

Her eyes widened. "Ha-Hayate-kun..."

Hayate walked slowly to the wreckage where he threw the man and saw the boss crawling before he got up. The boss then saw Hayate and quickly pulled out his .44 Magnum and immidiately shot him. The bluenette however caught the bullet in his hands and threw the bullet to the pistol, causing it to break apart.

"St-Stay away from me, monster!" The boss was terrified and quickly went to a door. However it was jammed. He tried to budge it opened but it didn't work. Hayate was right behind him. The boss looked behind himself before he was greeted by a kick that bashed the door down along with him violently.

"You... have no right to call me that." He said, eyes hidden from his face by a casting shadow. He then walked slowly to him.

The boss got up rather quickly despite being kicked hard. Though he can't run fast as he felt his right leg crippled and felt his bones in his body almost broke.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" He yelled in fear and pain as he is running away from him in his crippling state. Suddenly, Hayate teleport jumped behind him and proceed to kick him to another solid wall, bursting through it once more.

The butler was not holding back this time. He couldn't care less what happens after this. He wouldn't care if he was going to kill him.

He shouldn't care why he won't do it.

Hinagiku rushed towards the place where Hayate was walking in. She was searching for him everywhere, shouting his name in the process.

"Hayate-kun! Hayate-kun!"

No response from anywhere. Regardless she still looking for him.

Back at Hayate, who is looking at the boss, bloodied and bulged. Hayate clenched his fists while the thug begged him to stop. Not that he will comply anyway, since he wanted to end it all. So without any second thoughts he got up to him and started punching him.

He kept punching and punching the man. Of course, his left fist started to bleed out violently and he can obviously felt pain in it. But he pressed on instead of stopping himself. Every punch he excecuted, the boy grunted. The boss then grabbed his hands but due to his conditions, he lost his grip and lose consiousness.

"You tried to involve me into this. You tried to break me so that I can be killed and you even try to ruin my chance." He said while he kept punching him. "Now, I'm going to make sure it was your last try."

The boy then stopped punching him before he grabbed a nearby boulder and whack him with it, the boss went limp. He breathed in and out heavily, sweating a lot.

"Hayate-kun! Hayate-kun!" He heard the girl's voice clearly before snapping his old self back to this world.

"Hi...nagiku-san?" He muttered. He then thought of something as he looked back at the boss'es blugeoned and lifeless face.

His eyes widened.

 _'No. No.'_ He thought before he got up, terrified. Then, he started running away from the lifeless enemy he just murdered. At the time after he gain a bit of a distance, he came across the girl who was looking for him.

"Hayate-kun! What happened!? Where is he?" Hinagiku asked where the man might be.

He was unsure if he should tell her that he killed him. This is a teenaged girl. She shouldn't know that he killed him in fear that the girl that saved him will be afraid of the boy. So he had to do something to prevent that.

"He... he got away." He lied.

Hinagiku nodded. "Let's get out of here!"

Hayate also nodded. The two ran towards the exit with some Sanzenin henchmens await them in the X6 M. They got out immidiately just before the butler collapsed to the ground.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed, as she see the boy covered in blood, even on his hands.

"Hina...giku...san..." He said weakly.

"Hayate-kun. Hang in there."

"I... wanted... to ask... you some..." He was then silenced by her finger.

"Don't talk too much." She said.

"But... it's... important." Hayate insisted.

Both of their eyes met.

"Why did... you save me... from those people?" Hayate asked.

"What?" She said.

"Those gangsters that... try to... kidnap me."

She grabbed his shaking hands.

"Is it really a good time to..."

"Please." Hayate begged. "I want to know."

The pinkette took a deep breath, knowing that he might not make it. So, she fulfill his wish by answering his question.

"Because we share the same fate, you and I." She said.

Hayate was surprised hearing that.

"Those words you said in that park, I thought you had a fight with your parents." She kept saying those answers while holding his hand. "But then, you said that your parents sold you to the Yakuza."

"You..."

"Yes." She said, confirming about his suspicions. "My old parents did that too."

Tears then rolled down to her cheeks.

"Since then, me and my sister was struggling since those 10 years. She was a very kind person. If it wasn't for her, my life wouldn't be meaningful." She then wiped those tears away. "Then after my sister found new parents for me to live in, things became better for my life. Of course..."

"You still love them, don't you?" He then continued her sentence.

She nodded.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to share the same pain as me, or worse. That's why I thought, why not, save that boy, even if he was a stranger."

Hayate smiled. "Glad to hear that." He said as he looked at the sky before he looked at the teenaged girl. "Thank you... for saving me."

"Yo. Is that him?" A male voice said, giving both attention to the source. There stood a blonde butler that looked like Hayate.

"What... the... fuck..." Hayate said.

The bluenette went uncounscious.

"Hayate-kun! Wake up!"

"HAYATE-KUUUUN!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Sorry if that made you this long to wait. I was busy doing some college work and posted something in my YouTube channel. And also sorry if there are something that you find this rather off and if this story didn't entertain you. This is something I put rather long because of the plot I wrote down.**

 **But if you do like it, maybe I should write it more.**

 **You know what? Don't answer it, because I still intend to continue this work. Just wait.**

 **Javelin 693, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Chapter 9: A Past Not Too Bitter]**

 **[In Th** **e Apartment]**

A blue-haired teen was walking home with a plastic bag filled with snacks. He sighed with all the stress he builded up from all the walking. He then knocked on the door and got in the place. He was expecting the door not to be locked since it wasn't going to be in the first place.

What he doesn't expect on the other hand is that it is rather too quiet than normal. In fact, he would hear his parents making some noises. He goes in the living room and check to see if there are someone.

There's no one there.

He kept looking for his parents and still no sign of them.

 _'I guess they went somewhere unimportant.'_ He thought as he went inside his room. He saw a note on the table. The teenager was curious about it and he picked it up next to his brother's picture. He opened the note and what he saw surprised him.

"What?" He said in shock as he saw a note about a debt notice that his parents owe. Not only by the fact that they gamble more than 650k yen, but they also lost it and owed 150 million to the so-called 'nice peoples'. He saw another note that says;

 _"Hayate-kun. Sorry that we had to gamble away those hard-earned cash you have. We just wanted to win more than you earned._

 _BTW, happy new years ~_

 _Mom and dad"_

He sighed worriedly. Then, he heard an approaching car. He looked outside and saw a german-made SUV parked in front of the apartment. He obviously knew what his parents meant about 'nice peoples' when he saw three black suited people got out of their car.

 _'Yakuza's..."_ He thought and backed away from the window and ran to his room. He then closef the door and locked. He then barricaded it as he heard the door in the house gets knocked down.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Crap." He thought as he has no other means of escape than jumping out of the window. He was hesitant to do so though. But as his door was burst open, he saw the henchmen, his scar on his right eye. He was frightened. He didn't want to die, but he was also was afraid of jumping off now. Then, a van was passing by in his path. He was waiting for it at the right time.

"Hey! You're going to pay us or not!?"

The henchman was bursting through his door and was about to grab him. The boy jumped out and fell on top of the van and rolled over towards the road. Ignoring his pain, he started running away from the scene.

"You're not gonna run away from us!" He said.

"Actually, boss. He is running..."

"I know." He cuts off one of his partner. "I can see that. Get in the car quick!"

The teen ran faster and faster, away from his home-turned derelict. He has no idea where he can run, but if he stops now he will be caught. In fact, he doesn't realize he was running into an oncoming car.

 ***beep* *beep***

His eyes widened as he saw the car about to run him over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAAARGHH!!!" Hayate screamed, shot out from the soft bed he is lying on. He was sweating from his dream, and felt unbelievebly cold. He looked at himself that he was shirtless, covered in bandages, even on his forehead. He was also strapped into a machine to monitor his pulse. He was processing of where he is now, but his head hurt. So in pain that he thinks that he recently got into a brutal fight. He also looked at his hands. His right hand was bandaged, blood covered.

He can't seem to remember.

Then, a door opened. A pink-haired girl in her casual wear, a blonde, twin-tailed girl and a brown-haired maid entered the room.

"Hayate-kun." The pinkette said worriedly.

"Hayate." The blonde also said and turned to the maid. "Maria. Call mother and father."

The maid nodded, leaving the two girls with the boy.

"Hayate-kun. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Wh-What? What happened?" He asked.

"You were badly hurt last night. Don't you... remember that?"

"Umm..." He tried to reply, but then, his eyes widened.

"Hayate...kun?" The pinkette asked.

He nodded. "I remember."

"Then you also remember that... you killed him." She said, making the butler remember that night he brutally killed the boss. His eyes turned sad, sad that she knew what he did.

"But... even so, you had a reason. Right?"

The boy looked at her in her golden eyes that are filled with fear.

"Hinagiku-san..."

"Don't worry. I don't hate you." She said. "In fact, I wanted to help you to... sort this situation out."

He sighed, thinking that he not only got himself trouble thanks to those people, but also making the pinkette worried sick about him badly.

"I'm... I'm sorry... for making you worry about me." He apologized.

"It's okay. You don't need to..." She then heard him sobbing. Tears running down across his cheeks.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said sobbingly. "He was... going to kill me. I had to." He is covering his face as he regretted killing the man in a brutal way. He was afraid to look at her face now. His entire body shivering, tears continuing to flow from his eyes and he felt depressed.

But then, he felt his hand grabbed and dragged by the pinkette. Their eyes met each other.

"Please. Don't say that. It only makes it worse." Hinagiku said. "You're not a killer. You just have no choice."

"Hinagiku-san..."

She smiled. "It's okay."

"How can you be fine with this? It's..." He then cut himself out, not knowing of what he has to say next.

"Because, I know what it feels like losing everything." She then holds both of her hands, looking down to herself.

Hayate went silent, listening of what she is saying while trying to understand what she meant about the night they met.

"I also overheard about your brother."

He came to a surprise as she said it. But how did she...?

"The tracker also let's us hear what the conversation is." She told him out of his curiosity.

"And another reason why I won't forgive them. He was... the only true family I have." He then gazed away from her, looking to himself filled with bruises and injuries.

She had no idea what to say next after hearing that. It was bad that his parents did something bad to get him into trouble, but hearing about his brother that died in an accident is more than too much for him to handle. Considering the fact that he stated out that his brother was the only one who he really think is family to him.

"At least you still have a sister to take care of you." He said. "What do I have? I have no one to be with. All of my friends forgotten about me by now."

He then looked at the girl again.

"Not that it mattered to me anymore." He said, starting to smile. "If you weren't there to save me, I wouldn't have met you again."

She started to blush a bit. "Dummy. What were you thinking taking that guy's offer?"

"Well..." He scratched his head. Then, he thought of something as he stared at the window.

"What's wrong, Hayate-kun?" She asked.

"Umm." This is the first word that came out from his mouth. "About your sister."

Hinagiku looked down.

"How did you two managed to live on by yourselves?"

As she bent her head down, her bangs shadowed down her eyes.

"Desperation is what pushes people beyond their limits. Maybe that's why she stole some money from people." She said, though a bit hesitation was present in her heart. "And why she had to. For me."

The blunette was surprised hearing her story.

"She even had to kill them, when I was in big trouble." She then remember of what happen that day when she meant in big trouble.

 _"Onee-chan?"_ The little pink-haired girl peeked out from the door she was hiding to see something that was too young for her to understand.

 _"Hina?"_ Said the green-haired teen, blood stained on her clothes, holding a metal baton that was also covered in blood. _"I told you to stay in there."_ She then dropped the baton and ran towards the girl and hugged her. _"Could you at least stay there until I get to you?"_

 _"Onee-chan. Where are the meanies?"_ The little girl asked her sister. The green-haired teen looked at the lifeless bodies of three male teens who laid there and covered the pinkette's eyes.

 _"Don't open your eyes. I, uh, got a big surprise just for you."_ She lied. _"Just keep them closed okay, Hina?"_

 _"But..."_

 _"Don't break that promise, okay?"_ She cut her little sister off, ensuring that she does not frightened her sister.

 _"Okay."_

She then started to dash away from the scene with her sister in her arms.

 _"Onee-chan. Why are you running?"_ The pinkette asked curiously.

 _"It's because... that the surprise won't, uh, run out."_ She lied again.

She nodded as her sister carries her somewhere.

Coming back to reality, she sighed.

"Maybe that's why she killed them, so that they won't bother us again. Since then, we were trying to live outside the box while running away from the people that onee-chan killed."

"Hinagiku-san." He said, completely baffled of her bittersweet past. It was extreme that she lived into that kind of life before all of that she is right now. Killing was a horrible sin to commit, but if it was to protect someone they love...

"Even so, I understand why she did it." She continued. "And thus, why I am here right now and she isn't."

His eyes widened.

"She left me, just like that after she asked a favor from Nagi's parents when she met them. Vanished without a trace."

"I didn't know. Sorry." He apologized her.

"No need. I told you this without you asking."

He thought another thing that came to his mind.

"Hinagiku-san? Can I ask something about your sister?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Do you think that she is alive, somewhere?" Hayate asked. The pinkette nodded.

"Yes. Because I believe she is out there. Somewhere. Fighting for her life. Fighting for me. She isn't the kind of person who would give up. So, I'll wait. I couldn't care for how long."

Hayate smiled. "Keep on believing, Hinagiku-san."

Suddenly, the door opened. It was the blonde butler that looked like Hayate with the brown haired woman with the same eye color as his mistress.

"Well, that's a coincidence." The blonde butler said.

Hayate was so shocked, his jaw dropped.

"Hinagiku-san? Was the blood loss critical while they treat me or is it just me that I'm seeing an illegitamate doppleganger of me?" He asked, nervously sweatdropping.

"Who are you calling an illegitamate doppleganger?" The blonde said.

"No, you're fine." She said.

"I'm surprised that you're still alive, despite that you're beaten to a fucking pulp." The blonde said it, before the brown-haired woman elbowed him.

"Shin-chan. Language." She said.

"Sorry, Yukyun. Excuse my profanity." He said, appologeticly for his behaviour.

"Sheesh. Do you have any regards?"

"I'm sorry." He then turned to the Sanzenin heiress. "So, Nagi. Is this the new butler you are talking about?"

She nodded. "It's a favor from Hinagiku. And I kept my word that we keep him safe. So, yeah."

The blonde butler walked up to him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Hayate... Ayasaki Hayate." The blunette replied.

"Ayasaki Hayate, huh? Nice to see that you'll be working with us." He then lend his hand to Hayate and the blunette gladly shake it.

"Thank you very much, Shin-sama." Hayate thanked him.

"Your welcome." He said. "Oh, and those guys that kidnapped you, they might be coming back to get you. Probably."

"What!?" Hayate exclaimed.

"I said probably." The blonde clarified. "Though, they can think twice about breaking in again. I told them about increasing security so that they won't do it again."

"That's a relief." Hinagiku said.

"I hope so. They looked like they wanted you bad." Nagi said. "So bad that they even stole my ride."

"Yeah, about that..." Shin then looked at the guards with a glare. The guards outside the room shivered in fear, feeling a negative energy behind them.

"They were slacking off again, didn't they?"

"There's no other explanation, dad." Nagi answered his question.

He then clears his throat. "That doesn't matter. At least he didn't die."

They all agreed.

"Well, it's been nice to know that you're okay now. We'll be going back home now." Yukariko said.

"Come on, Nagi." Shin said. The three then left Hayate and Hinagiku in the room. Of course the two guards are still standing outside, since they are the ones who needs to make up that mistake by keeping alert at all times so that the blunette is safe this time.

"I thought I told you to not fall asleep during work." The guard said.

"What about you? You had a gun." His friend said.

"It happened too fast!"

"That's not what you said about when you worked with the Yakuza's before."

"That's diffrent."

"Yeah, right."

Back at the two...

"You should go home, Hinagiku-san." Hayate said. "Your parents must be worried about you."

"No. I want to stay here a little longer." She said. "After all, I haven't know you better yet."

"But..." He then was silenced with a hush from her and her finger to his lips.

"No need to say anything." She then stood up and grabbed a plastic bag filled with a lunchbox. She took out the lid, revealing a japanese style bento. With rice, a soy sauce, two sushis and an eggroll.

"Hinagiku-san..."

"Eat up before it gets cold." She said cheerfully.

He then looks at her bento that she gave. Staring at the lunch from a girl is like staring at kindness with a greatful heart, considering the fact that he suddenly blushed.

"Go on. Eat up, Hayate-kun." She said, snapping out the boy.

"Y-Yes." He then proceeds to eat her bento that she made especially for her. As he tasted the delicious bento that is filled with the perfect flavouring that the pinkette had put, he also thought of that wished that this moment last forever. But back in his mind, he knew where this is going. He can see where he is heading to. One of these days, this moment won't last forever and will simply fade away before he realise it.

But he wouldn't care. He wanted to enjoy this moment while he can.

"Thank you, Hinagiku-san." Hayate thank her. "For saving me. It really means a lot."

Hinagiku smiled. "Your welcome."

He then continued eating her cooking joyfully while thinking about the story she told him. He felt sorry that she carries the same pain as he does. And thus...

"I hope you'll meet your sister again, Hinagiku-san." He said to her. "I really do hope she is out there."

Hinagiku smiled, glad of what the boy said. "Me too."

Hayate then continued to ate, ignoring the bitter past that he and Hinagiku shared. He wouldn't want to think about his dead brother while eating. He found himself a perfect situation to get into it. He found comfort alongside with the pinkette.

After all, their past is not always too bitter to change them who they are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Once again, my apologies for posting this chapter late. I was too busy for my work. This chapter will go somewhere. It will never stop until it reaches the epilogue and the ending. Just wait.**

 **Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
